Hushed Reverie
by technically a lie
Summary: Bella is transported back in time her first day in Forks. She meets beautiful prince Edward and falls in love. When she is ripped from the past how can she bear her first day at Forks High? Not all things loved are lost. Rated for CH. 13
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or its sequels. Anything affiliated with the aforementioned novels are not owned by me. This is chapter one, in a story, therefore this disclaimer is true also for all upcoming chapters. **

Hushed Reverie Chapter One

Sighing, I turned my gaze out to the living room window. Walking over to the couch I sat down, as I watched the rain fall. It was slanting down, and cutting accross the pavement. The lights from the neighboring houses making designs in the puddles. The night sky filled with thundurous clouds, illuminated by the lighting arcing accross the sky. The storm had been going on for most of the afternoon. Around noon thick clouds of dark gray had started to roll in from the ocean. The waves had become wild and choppy. The wind had even started to break records in its furious power, as it howled throughout the night and crashed through the trees, knocking some down. There were branches being flown about all down the street, trash cans falling over and the lids becoming airborne. The crack of the distant thunder sounding every few minutes or so, usually followed shortly by lightning.

Sighing again, I looked down at the locket I had been fingering. I had found it this morning at first beach before the storm started coming in. My father had taken me to visit with some old friends of the family, the Blacks, but it had been a really boring morning and Mr. Black's, Billy's, son was a little too eager to speak to me. So I escaped by claiming I wanted to be alone to think, and I headed down to the water. Walking along the edge of the water bare foot I dug my toes into the moist sand. I had always loved the feeling of the sand between my toes, but then I had felt something metallic. Bending down to investigate I had found the locket. The chain was gold and bronze, but the locket itself was silver. I couldn't open it, but it had an engraving of a rose on the front. There was also an engraving written in gold that had the letters E&B. I had rinsed it in the tide water, and then strung it around my neck, it hung down below my shirt and lay to rest between my breasts.

Rubbing the side of the locket, I noticed something I hadn't seen this morning. There were more words etched into the side. Staring I said them out loud. "Evebreiam a salovraim". It didn't mean anything to me, and it wasn't any language I recognized, maybe I could look them up online, if the power didn't go out soon.

It took me a moment, but then I realized the sounds of the storm had stopped. Looking up I was amazed to see that I was no longer in my living room, and there were two people standing in front of me, a boy and a girl. The boy looked shocked, his mouth was slack, and his eyes were wide, but the girl, she looked like she had expected to walk into the room and see me. She had a kind of smug look on her face. Then she broke out into a wide grin.

"Bella! It's about time, I've been seeing you for ages."

Seeing me for ages? What?


	2. Chapter 2

Hushed Reverie

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up, they had both been standing over me still. It appeared as though I had only blacked out for a few seconds. Later it struck me kind of odd, that at this moment I noticed their clothing first. The girl was wearing a long yellow dress that hugged tight to her upper body, in a V-neck cut, but then flared at the hip. The boy was wearing black pants, and shirt. They were both beautiful. She with her long black hair that came down her back in shiny waves, and he with his short brown curly hair.

As I sat there taking in their appearance they both started to smile. It seemed she had asked me something a moment ago.

"Are you all right?" She asked again, amused.

I nodded, slowly. I still didn't know what happened. And I wasn't sure I could trust them. Though they seemed nice enough. Was this a dream, or what? I couldn't remember being kidnapped. I clearly remember sitting on my couch a moment before.

"What happened? How did I get here? And who are you? How did you know my name? What did you mean before, when you said you'd been seeing me?" The questions just tumbled out of my mouth.

"Oh! I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett, it's so nice to meet you!" She paused for a moment before continuing, "You've been transported through time obviously, I mean look at your clothes! You must have found one of the medallions with the inscription to the past on it. There are not very many of them, and there powers are waning. It's best if you don't show anyone what it is, not even us. If you lose it, you could never get back home, not that you could go back home now anyhow-"

She was rambling. I was trying to understand, but she just seemed too excited. Emmett interrupted her. He started to laugh.

"Alice!"

"Wha-oh. Sorry! I'll let Emmett explain while I go get you clothes!" She seemed to dance away, out a near-by door.

Emmett grimaced slightly, as she slammed the door. "She can be a bit enthusiastic," he explained. "As for your questions, The particular reason you are here, we don't know. Alice saw you coming because she can see glimpses of the future. It's her gift. Sometimes she will see, or hear a name, or just a face, a door. It is never anything clear, or it hadn't been until she had seen you. This is how we knew you'd be here, and your name. She's been seeing you for the last week. As for the particular reason you are here, we don't know."

I nodded. Medallions. Right. Now I knew I was dreaming.

"Do you have a gift?"

He chuckled, "My strength has been called a gift. My brother is pretty good at reading people though."

I nodded. He didn't have anything like Alice, or his brother.

"Come on, I'll take you to the King and Queen. They would like to meet you, and then we can find out, what they would have us do with you. Of course you will have to learn our language. Alice our brother Edward and I, possibly the Doctor as well, are the only ones that know your language."

He started to help me off the couch. It turned out I was in a large bedroom, the walls and floors made of stone, there was a beautiful four-poster bed with a gold and silver comforter. I had been sitting on the black couch on the wall to the right of the bed if you were looking at it from the door. The wall behind the bed was deep red, but the other three were a creamy white. The carpet was beige, and there was a piano in the far corner to the left of the bed. It was a beautiful room.

"This is Edward's room," Emmett explained, "He has been gone on a hunting trip with our father these past two weeks, but they just arrived shortly before you did. We should probably leave, before he gets up here, he is pretty particular about people being in his room with out him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

Two months.

It's been two months since the day I had met the most beautiful creature in the world.

I remember how after Emmett had walked me out of the room, Alice had immediately grabbed me and thrown some different clothing on to me. It had taken all of about three seconds, but Emmett had gone down to the stables to announce my arrival. I hadn't thought that I had looked at all appropriate, and I was nervous, so I had been making excuses the whole way down.

_"But how do you know they are even still in the stables?" I paused "besides, this should be a family moment, I __don't__ want to intrude."_

_She stopped walking. We were nearly to the stables, but she had stopped to turn to me with a __smirk__ on her face, shaking her head dramatically. "Bella, Bella, Bella...They will want to know that you are here. We shouldn't keep them waiting. Besides, you will be family soon enough." _

_Turning she__ proceeded into the stables. __W__hen I stepped into the room__, what I saw__took__ my breath away. He was standing down the other end, __unsaddling__ his horse, next to an older man doing the same to his. He had the most unusual shade of hair, I could only describe as bronze. It was beautiful. He was more boyish than Emmett, but you could still see his well defined muscles through his form fitting c__lothing. _

_When Alice, and I walked in he looked over, and our eyes__ locked. His were the most stunning shade of green. I looked away, blushing._

_"Welcome back Father! Edward!" Alice __squealed__, giving each a hug as she had said their names. Turning to the woman I had only just noticed standing there, she then said, "Mother, this is Bella. The girl I have been seeing, isn't she just what I told you?"_

Currently I was sitting in the garden, staring at Edward, who in turn was staring at the nearby roses. The king and queen, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. had decided it would be best if I was taught their language, as such Edward had been given the task of teaching it to me. He was an excellent teacher, and also practiced his English on me. We had become fast friends, and he had been many times my champion: saving me from many of Alice's shopping trips, and several of Emmett's pranks.

Turning, Edward reached for my hands, he had this wild look in his eyes, but his face remained calm.

"Bella," He paused, "Will you dine with me tonight?"

I gasped. There was no way I was expecting that. Did we not dine together every night? I could only take it to mean that he wanted to enjoy a meal with me alone, away from the dining area and his family. From what he said next I suppose he took my silence as a no.

"Forgive me, if I seem forward, but I believe I have fallen in love with you, from the first moment I saw you walk through the stable doors."

I was speechless. He looked anxious now, and I realized I had to say something. I opened and closed my mouth several times, aware that I must look like some fish flopping on the deck.

"Yes, I'll go with you." It came out in a rush, barely above a whisper.

I could see the relief as it wrote itself across his perfect features. "You, will?"

Again I nodded and he pulled me into a tight embrace, "Is that what you have been thinking about this whole time?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I wasn't sure if you would agree to me. You do know that by going with me, you will be singled out as off the market. You will be known to everyone as mine by morning. The servants will see to that."

"Yes, I know. But you're the only one I want."

He smiled again, and I swear the sun had found a new place to shine. "Come, I have something I wish to show you."

He held on to my hand and led me through a particular garden maze, with high hedges; I had never been able to reach the center of. As he led me through the twists and turns, it appeared as though he knew it by heart. He never hesitated at any turn, but moved on confidently, until finally we reached stone steps. They led, curving to the right, upward, at the top I could see all around the maze, and the castle and grounds. The gardens looked beautiful from here, with the lake glimmering from the sun light in the distance. Edward, however, didn't pause long enough for me to get a better look, as he started to lead me down another flight of stairs.

"We can come back," he laughed into my ear, when I started to complain.

The stairs we were on led into the earth, and after a few bends in the path, I felt my breath catch. We were at an underground grotto. There were mosaics of animals and forests along the walls, and it was illuminated by a light coming from a hole in the ground above us. I could feel Edward staring at me, as he led me over to a bench on the wall behind us.

"Do you like it?"

Blinking, I turned away from the water, as it splashed down the stone and twisted tree root that formed the natural attraction. Turning to Edward, I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"I love it! Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

Sighing I put my head to his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me. I could sit like this forever, listening to the water fall, and having Edward hold on to me. I inhaled deeply, he smelled so good! I was about to take another look around when he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you just smell me?" I glanced up into his beautiful green eyes as he said this. He was looking at me with amusement written all over his face. I couldn't help but to blush. Lowering my gaze I looked away, back into the falling water. I could almost feel his smile as he chuckled.

"I hope I do not smell bad."

At this I looked back up into his eyes, which were swimming in mirth, "No, the opposite in fact, I think you smell wonderful!" I looked down again.

Placing his fingertips under my chin he lifted my face up to his, "Don't be embarrassed, I think you smell wonderful as well."

My breath caught. His nose was nearly touching mine, bringing our lips about an inch apart. Our gazes were locked, until finally he tilted his head slightly, leaning forward.

"Bella," he breathed.

Was he about to kiss me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Since it has been so long since I have updated, I thought I would try to make this chapter longer...It kind of worked as I wanted to just end the chapter at each page break, but I kept it all together for you. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. He had not removed his eyes from mine, keeping me locked in place by the intensity of his stare. I had always known his eyes were beautiful, but I had never seen them this close before. I could see every little design made in them, darker green interlacing with the lighter green. The outer rim was the darkest, still green but enhancing the color. My breath caught as his face came even closer to me, his lips hovering just a little too far away from mine. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, closing the distance.

As my lips brushed up against his, all rational thought left my body. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel as he tightened his grip on my waist, where his hands rested, and as his arms slid around my body, to hold me to him more fully. It was a slightly awkward kiss. Our noses had hit at first, and our lips had come together a little too hard.

All of a sudden feeling the need to breathe I pulled away and started gasping in air. I could feel the smile and the blush that flew across my face. I returned to staring at Edward, who also looked flushed, and with a crooked grin on that lit up his whole face.

"That was amazing!" Edward grinned wider.

"Yes." I couldn't help it as I giggled and looked away, trying to get rid of my blush. Reaching with his finger tips, he pulled my chin around so I was looking at him again.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

I shook my head wide-eyed, and he kissed me again, it was another sloppy kiss, but it was softer and this time he didn't back his face up so far when he let go. He moved away just far enough so he could see my face. He didn't say anything, and just when I thought he was going to kiss me again, my stomach growled.

I looked down at my stomach and glared. "Quiet, you."

At the sound of Edward's chuckle I looked back up at him and gave him my glare instead. "What are you laughing at? And where is my dinner? Didn't you say you were going to feed me?" I demanded.

His smile only got wider and he hit his forehead with his palm dramatically. "But of course, my lady. How could I have forgotten something as important as the nourishment I have brought for you? Must you always distract me so?"

He stood and pulled a rather large wicker basket out from under the bench we had been seated upon; I wasn't sure how I had missed it. On top there was a wool blanket, which he laid on the ground in front of the bench. Then he pulled out some flint, setting the basket aside, and lit up the torches on the wall behind us, giving the area a warm orange glow. Coming back to the blanket, he led me to sit upon it, and pulled out various things from the basket, setting them to the front of us.

"Now," he said, "We dine."

* * *

"Bellllaaaa!"

"Humm?" I blinked.

"Are you going to sit there and stare out the window thinking about my brother all day or are you coming?"

I blushed. _Caught in the act_. I had been thinking about the dinner Edward had prepared for me in the grotto a week ago. It still brought a smile to my face, he had brought a long all my favorite foods. We had talked and laughed most of that night, before it started to get late, and we had to return to the castle or risk getting reprimanded for being out alone. And honestly, I'd rather stay here and think about Edward all day. He had had to leave the day after the following on a hunting trip with Emmett, his father, and few of the neighboring lords.

"Yes, Alice I'm coming." I groaned. I really didn't want to go for a walk today, it was raining out.

"Oh, don't you start with me in that tone; we aren't going outside, honest." She started tugging on my arm to lead me up the grand staircase.

"Then where are we going Alice?" stumbling, I tried to keep up with her fast pace.

"Well," She gave me a speculative look, as if contemplating whether she were going to tell me or not.

"Alice." I complained, pulling her to a stop. It looked like we were heading towards some old stairwell nobody really used anymore.

"Ok," She turned to face me. "We are going to look for a secret passageway, I know there is one over here, and I have a pretty good idea where it leads. I just don't know where it is. What could be better on a rainy day?"

Edward. "Ok, Just so long as we don't go outside"

She beamed at me then turned on her heal, and kept on walking. A few hours later we had went up stair cases, around corners, walked through cobwebs, and pulled tapestries up to look at the wall behind them to see if there was a doorway behind them. We had pulled out candles, turned knobs, pushed at walls, and opened books. So far, we had turned up nothing. Almost all the rooms in this part of the castle had been searched by the both of us. By now I was getting tired and hungry, and I wanted to see Edward, stupid hunting trips.

"Come on Alice why don't we take a break for a little while?" I asked my slave driver.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I rolled my own eyes, and leaned against the statue to my right, "It died awhile back."

Now her eyes were all fiery, and I knew I was about to get it, "Well then, WHY DON'T YOU-"

I have no idea what she was about to tell me to do, because at that moment, the statue I had been leaning on had moved to the side, and I had fallen into a hidden doorway. If it was a secret, it wasn't so secret from my face anymore. Who knew cobble could hurt so much?

"Ohmygosh! Bella! You found the secret passage I was telling you about!" Alice squealed stepping over me she ran up the stairs. "Come on Bella! Let's see where it leads!"

"Ugh, no, no Alice, I'm ok, it was just my face, honestly, go on ahead and search the place out, I'll just lie here on the floor." I groaned to myself, not moving.

"BELLA!"

Well, no rest for the weary I guess. I picked myself up and followed her up the stairs. I didn't see her, or any other doorway, so I assumed she must have kept running until she found something. There were some paintings hung up on the wall, of whom, I have no idea. I didn't take a history lesson. I found her at the next bend in the walkway, she was standing in front of a doorway tapping her foot.

"About time," She turned and opened the door, pushing the opposing door out of the way. "Oh, it's just Edward's room"

My face lit up, Edward's room has a secret entrance? But before I could move forward and see for myself Alice had shut the door and continued down the passage. We found several other similar doors, one to Emmet's room, One to Alice's and mine, one to the healer's rooms, and then one to the King and Queen's rooms. After that, there were no other doors until we reached the end of the passage, several staircases, twists and turns later.

I swear I could feel the excitement coming off Alice. So I opened the last door and stepped in to the room on the other side, and gasped. It seems I had been doing that a lot lately. We were in the tallest tower on the castle, looking out at the grounds. We could see the gardens, and the stables, the road, the town, the Forrest, everything. The rain even looked interesting from up here, the way it was hitting the water on the lake made it look like the lake was splashing up. The sounds made through the day were muted by the soft pitter-patter, and since it was an open room, we could smell the freshness of the rain as it fell on the surrounding area.

"This is amazing," Alice breathed, "We have to show this to Edward and Emmett!"

Now that thought scared me, "No! No way Alice! If Emmett finds out about the opening to my room, I swear he isn't going to let me sleep at night! You know he will get bored one night and decide to play a game of 'let's scare Bella' sneak into my room and kidnap me or something."

She contemplated it for a second before agreeing, "Ok, just Edward then. Where do you suppose that leads?"

She had surveyed the rest of the room before answering me and was pointing towards a door opposite the one we had come in through.

"I don't know, we can find out tomorrow. Let's go back downstairs for now and get some food. I'm starving!"

"Yeah right, you just saw the horses coming in from the forrest. Don't think I didn't notice the look on your face. Can I plan the Wedding?"

I blushed, "Alice! A wedding? Seriously, we have only known each other for two months."

"Ah, but when it is true love, time knows no bounds." She started the long walk back out of the secret passage, sighing to herself. "I Hope I find true love someday. So can I?"

"What? Find true love? Of course Alice, I just know there is someone out there for you."

She rolled her eyes at me, "No, silly, can I plan your wedding?"

"Oh," how does she even know if Edward _wants_ to marry me? Oh well, I'm not going to win the argument, "sure Alice."

She clapped her hands and hugged me, then started to talk about dresses. Looking for a distraction I shouted, "Race you!" and took off running to the exit.

"No fair you got a head start!" She screamed after me. I only laughed and continued on my way, good thing it was mostly downhill. Running back down didn't take very long, soon I could see the doorway where the statue had been, I was breathing hard, but I didn't want to slow down, as I could hear Alice right behind me. She caught up just as I reached the exit, and ran right into me. We both fell to the ground laughing, clutching our sides. After a while I could talk again, with giggles in between every other word.

"How do you think we move this thing back?" I laughed, gesturing towards the statue.

"I don't know," Alice puffed, "maybe we just push it back into place?"

After an examination of the statue we realized that when I had been leaning on it, I had pushed the arm up on it, which must have been what caused it to move. When we pulled the arm back down the statue moved back into its place, blocking the entrance to the passage.

"What are you girls doing here?

Surprised, Alice and I looked to each other before turning around to face the Queen.

"Oh, hello Mother," Alice beamed, "We were just on a walk through the castle."

She looked at us suspiciously before looking to me, "Is this true Isabella?"

She was a really nice lady, but she didn't like to call me Bella. She thought Isabella was more respectful and as a guest in her home I would be treated with respect. She also knew that I was an even worse liar than Alice.

"Yes Ma'am, we were taking a walk." She didn't ask if we were taking a walk while searching the castle for a secret passageway that just so happened to show us an entry way to her rooms.

She seemed to accept my answer because next she said, "Ah, well didn't you two hear the announcement that the men are back from their hunting trip? I should have expected you two to have been there greeting them home from a hard hunt already. Surely they are disappointed their two favorite girls are missing from their usual welcome home ambush."

We both grinned again, "We were just heading there now," Alice quipped.

She smiled down on us mischievously, "Well hurry along now. You don't want to be seen standing around a statue all day, people may think it special."

She winked then, and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction. I blushed and looked at Alice, then our fit of giggles returned and we started running down to the stables.

* * *

We arrived just as they were leaving. Alice ran straight to her father and gave him a hug, and I ran straight to Edward. They all looked tired, their clothes ragged and dirty, hair disheveled, but I didn't care. Edward had smiled hugely when I caught his eye, and opened his arms wide for me to throw myself into them. He picked me up into a hug and swung me around before dropping me back down to my feet, holding me close and looking down at me.

"Miss me?" He asked, his lips lightly brushing the skin just below my earlobe.

I shivered, "nope."

"Are you sure?" He touched his forehead to mine.

"Umhmm," I was staring at his hair, defiantly looking away from his eyes.

"What about now?" And he kissed my nose.

"Hmm…What?"

"Miss me?" I made the mistake of looking down from his hair into his eyes, and nodded, "How much?"

"_Ahem._ Hey, sorry to break up your little reunion, but where's my hug?"

I looked over to see a puppy-dog looking Emmett and a smiling Alice and King, "Of course," I said, and then pulled out of Edward's embrace to get squeezed to death by Emmett. I laughed. "I missed you too! This castle is so boring without you here it is not even funny."

"Really?" He seemed rather flattered, before an evil look crossed his face, "Did you miss me more than Edward?"

"Um…"

"Of course not," Alice answered for me. "I swear if you leave her alone for a second she goes off into Edward-land."

"Alice!" my cheeks flared.

"What? It's true. Come on Bella, let's go inside out of this rain. We can go and have lunch prepared while we leave these men to get washed up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside.

"But-"

"I thought you were hungry?" She cut me off, "Weren't you just complaining about starving ten minutes ago?"

* * *

**I'm not sure how that last part turned out...but i'm pretty sure I got done what i needed to in this one...**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, thank you for the Reviews!!!!! I was not expecting any, so for those of you who did--- Thank you! It made me want to update my story quicker, and smile, so here I am. It's shorter than the last one, mostly fill, but necessary.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Scoody-doo, old or new. Also, my first disclaimer for Twilight, still stands. -- Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Five 

The sun slanting in through the undraped window and on to my bed is what woke me. Lying on my back, the covers pushed down to my waist, I threw my arm over my eyes and basked in the warmth from the light that kissed my body. The soft chirping of the birds combined with the smell of morning dew informed me that it was still early, and not yet time for breakfast.

Breathing in deeply, I turned onto my side facing away from the undraped window and towards the wall on the far side of the room. The door to the secret passageway was on that wall, looking closely I could not see any tell-tale sign of a door, but knew it to be in the left corner by the chair, because of my excursion with Alice a month ago.

Sitting up, I pulled my legs out from the blankets and swung them to the ground. I walked across the room to better examine the wall. There had to be a way to enter the passageway from inside the rooms, but the wall just looked like any ordinary wall. The creamy colour was smooth and seemingly flawless. I looked up to the candle holder above the chair dubiously, thinking perhaps it was something else in the room that would make the door appear, like the movement of the statue.

Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Reaching up to the candle holder I grasped the bottom and pulled down. Surprisingly it moved and the door slid out slightly away from the wall, ready to be pushed to the side and used as the door it actually was. Who knew watching the old Scooby Doo episodes would pay off?

Ecstatic, I turned back to my room and shrugged into some clothing and put my hair into a pony tail before turning back to enter the passage. I wondered briefly, as I pulled my door closed behind me, whether Edward was still sleeping or not. I doubted it though; he always seemed to be awake before me.

Once I had made it to the door I was sure was his, I pushed on it and slipped into the room as quietly as I could. He was still sleeping, and I couldn't help the evil grin that must have crossed my face right then. Crossing the room quickly I climbed on to the bed with him, draping my arm across his blanket covered chest and closed my eyes. I just stopped moving when I felt him stirring in his sleep, it was then silent for a moment before I heard his gasp.

"Bella?" he asked groggily.

I inwardly smiled in triumph. "Mmm?" I opened my eyes to see he had turned his head on his pillow to face me on the other, he looked surprised and flushed, which had been the idea. "Oh," I blinked "I don't suppose this is entirely too proper, is it?"

His gorgeous sleepy face shook from side to side for a moment as he still stared at me wide-eyed. I was trying hard not to laugh, or even break a smile, but my face had always been easy to read, especially to him. It was like he could read my mind or something. After a moment the confusion and flustered expression left his face and he grinned mischievously, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. "Why don't you join me _under_ the covers?"

"Edward!" I pushed him away quickly and hopped out of the bed, blushing.

He chuckled and sat up, "No?"

"…N…Uh…Well…"

He laughed again, "How did you get in here anyway? I lock the door before I go to sleep."

"Oh! That's why I came in here actually. Hurry and get dressed I want to show you something." Turning my back I walked back to the wall and started to look around for the way to open the door, and give him time to get dressed. It was easier to find in here, as he had a tapestry to cover the creases, hinges and handle. I had been so happy that Edward had been back I had clean forgotten about the excursion to find the secret passage with Alice, and she had been busy shopping for Edward's seventeenth birthday party that was in a few weeks. I had been surprised to find out that he was younger than I; he had always seemed to be older. He looked older too, Edward could probably pass as eighteen or nineteen easily.

"So you came to show me the wall?"

Not expecting his voice, I jumped and scolded him for it. "No, I came to show you what is behind the wall."

With that, I grabbed his hand, moved the tapestry from the wall, opened the door, and led him into the passage, before turning back to look at his shocked expression.

"How did you know this was here?" his voice had a sort of dreamy quality to it, like he was trying to take in the fact his bedroom wall wasn't just a wall, but a secret entrance.

Smiling I led him up to the room the passage led to, telling him about how Alice and I had found it the day he had gotten back from hunting. We would stop at every door and I would tell him whose room it was before leading him away. When we reached the room at the top of the tower, past the Winding Staircase of Eternity as I had inwardly nicknamed it on my last visit, Edward had gasped and stepped away from me and to the edge of the room, overlooking the sun as it rose above the lake. From this viewpoint you could watch as the sun rose in the morning, and as it fell in the evening.

"This is amazing Bella. Thank you for showing me."

I smiled, "I suppose Alice is going to be upset. We were going to show you together, since we never got a chance to check out what was through the other door."

"Ah, well I'm glad you didn't invite Alice. This way I can have you all to myself." This being said he grabbed me and bushed me against the half wall he had just been looking over. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of kissing you yet, today."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine then, as he moved his hands down my arms in a finger-light caress to place them on my hips, and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and curled my fingers in his hair, throwing myself into the kiss. He groaned softly as I pushed myself into him, and I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue graze my lower lip. My grip tightened in his hair as his hands left my hips to push up the shirt I was wearing, so he could run his hands up my sides. My right hand left his hair and trailed down the side of his neck to his jaw, keeping his face turned into mine as our tongues danced together.

I started to feel lightheaded then, and knew I had to pull away before I fainted from lack of oxygen. Reluctantly I removed my hands from him and pulled away. We were both breathing hard, and he leaned his forehead against mine an instant before placing my shirt back into its original position and encircling me in his arms.

"So you want to see what is behind the mystery door? Maybe it's a bedroom?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Edward!" I pushed him. "No, we had better get back down to our rooms before breakfast starts and they send out the search party. Besides, we have to wait for Alice."

"Alice-Palace," He pouted as I headed back for the stairs, "Who wants breakfast anyway?"

* * *

"What do you mean you showed Edward the room without me?"

It was after breakfast and Edward, Alice and I were walking to the library. She had greeted us happily, but when I told her about our morning she had stopped abruptly, hands on her hips, and yelled at us. "You didn't explore the other door did you? Bella! We were going to show him the room together!"

"I am sorry Alice, no of course we didn't look through the other door without you. So we can all still uncover that mystery together now."

"But it was a surprise," she whined, "I wanted to see the look on his face, it was great."

"Wait, are you saying you already had a vision of the look on his face?"

"Yes, but it doesn't count. I wasn't actually there!"

I looked at Edward pleadingly here. He seemed amused about something, probably Alice's reaction, but seeing my face he intervened. "Well, I have to go get some things at the market today Alice, why don't you come with me?"

She looked suspicious at this and glowered, "But I don't want to go to the market, it smells like fish."

"We can stop by Madam Giller's shop, and Moe's Jewelry on the way back." He promised, my hero, promising Alice a shopping trip so she would no longer be mad at me.

Alice looked off in space for a second, and then beamed suddenly, "OK!" she shouted, Excited. "Let's go now! Bye Bella!"

Wow, she didn't even threaten me to make me go with. I waved as she pulled Edward down another hall and out of sight, and then turned back towards the library. I wonder If Edward really needed to get anything at the market, and if so, what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, well I have to say I rather like this chapter, it's long too, so you should like also... i hope...Please tell me if you like it? And if you hated it also, because i would like to know how i could make it better...**

** Thank you so much to the few of you that reviewed the last few chapters!!! it's made me so excited every time i saw a new review:D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Festivities. Edward's birthday had finally arrived, but the festivities had been under way for most of the past three days. Everywhere you look there were children laughing and playing, people dancing, food, music, games, guards, and lavish decorations. It really was a spectacular event.

Everyone and all of the games were currently inside due to the storm outside. Things such as horseback riding and walks through the garden were now called off. You could tell that the storm was directly over head, because the lightning would flash simultaneously with the rolling thunder. The beating of the rain upon the roofs and the glass from the windows, though loud, was only heard faintly above all of the noise from the festivities. Laughter and music, children yelling and running, playing all sorts of games, like tag, all were undaunted by the storm. The Fires had been lit, keeping everyone warm. Shawls and over coats were discarded on chair backs, the women had flushed cheeks and their eyes were full of excitement. The men had smiles that spread from ear to ear, as they all enjoyed themselves.

The guest of honor, however, was nowhere to be found. This could be because of the masks everyone was wearing. It was Alice's idea really, for his seventeenth birthday to be a masquerade. I thought it was genius. She had really outdone herself with all of the planning.

This way Edward could join in all of the fun without anyone knowing he was there, or where he was until he was announced. He had been announced, at dinner this evening, but what with all of his guest I hadn't found a chance yet to speak with him.

A masquerade also gave Alice an excuse to have a few different outfits made for him. She had ordered us all different outfits to wear the days prior to his birthday and for the day of. For today she had me in a flowing white gown that clung to me until the hips, where it flared. It was decorated with beads and spiral designs. The mask was also white, butterfly in style and with glitter at the edges. All in all I was happy about it, for it was simple. It covered just the area around my eyes, and part of my cheeks.

As I waited at the top of the marble staircase that lead to the ball room I took the time to notice the gold banister. I suppose I hadn't noticed it before because I tried to avoid this room as much as I could. It appeared that the edge of each stair was inlaid with silver, no doubt to contrast the gold of the banister. It worked surprisingly well. Actually, now that I was looking I noticed that many of the edges within the room had been inlaid with gold and silver. It really was a beautiful place. Now I only notice, I am sure, because I was trying to distract myself from my nerves.

I had yet to give Edward his birthday gift from me, and I dearly hoped he would like it. I honestly could not think of anything to get him that he would enjoy, and had quite been worrying about not finding a gift for him at all, until I had put my hand to my neck last night and felt the necklace that had brought me here. As Alice had advised, I had not shown it to anyone, not even Edward, for fear I would lose it and not be able to get back home. But when I had run my fingers across it's engravings I had realized I didn't want to go back home. Not if it mean I would have to leave Edward here. I was sure I would not be able to live anymore without him in my life. He was my life, he was my everything. Even when I was upset at him, he would do just the right thing, or look at me in just such a way, that there was no way I could stay upset with him. I had taken it off finally, when I had looked down at the engraved E&B, Edward and Bella. I still didn't know what the words on the side meant, but it hadn't mattered to me anymore. I had put it into an envelope and then into my bodice when I was dressed for the night. I had planned to tell him exactly what it was, and what it meant when I gave it to him.

Sighing, I glanced out across the ball room at all of the people. The men were swinging the women around perfectly, no one missed a step. It was all synchronized, as they were all dancing the same dance. It almost looked as though they had practiced together. I almost laughed at the thought. These people had been taught by their parents to dance at such a young age, and all growing up. It would probably be very strange to them to meet someone that did not know the dances. The women's skirts swirled around their ankles, the men's steps were smooth and precise. It was almost surreal in a way.

"You know I would love to know what it is that you are thinking."

Quickly turning at the sound of his voice, I looked him up and down. He looked good in his black slacks and jacket. His shirt was a midnight blue, and the mask stretched across his face covering his nose and curving up at the ends into points, was Coal black with a deep metallic blue accenting the curves. Just then the lighting flashed again, making him standout from the back ground as the light passed over him, and the light streak across the blue in the mask. He stood there with a crooked grin on his face, watching me ogle him.

"You look beautiful, Edward."

He laughed and smiled at me my favorite half crooked grin, "You don't look so bad yourself Miss Swan," he said light in his eyes, as he reached for my hand to kiss the back of it, "What had you so deep in thought?"

I blushed, "Just that I have a gift for you, and I hope that you will like it."

"Ah," he said, then pulled on my hand to lead me from the ballroom, saying as he lead me away, "Now that is ironic, because I have a gift for you as well."

"What?" I choked over the word as he pulled me down a long corridor away from the noises of all the people and opened the door to a sitting room. The noise from the storm was much louder in here as it beat upon the glass window that over looked the garden when the weather cooperated, but the fire was going and kept it just as warm as in the ball room. "It is not ironic that I got you a gift! And why on earth did you get _me_ a gift? It is YOUR Birthday! "

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest as he had led me across the room and to the couch that stood directly before the window. Before I sat down on the couch I scowled at Edward, huffed rather loudly again, just to show my annoyance, and flopped into a sitting position glaring at him as he sat beside me.

Smiling, he lifted his hand to my face and brushed a hair away that had fallen into my eyes. "Yes, but I wanted to get you something."

"But, Edward, as it is your birthday you are supposed to get what you want. You get the gifts, not me," He knew I didn't like it when he bought me things.

"Ah," he said again as though I were missing the most obvious thing, "You see? As it is my birthday I should get what I want. And I want to give you a gift. It would be like your giving me the gift to spoil you for a moment. Please accept it Bella. I found it when I took Alice to the market a few weeks ago, and I immediately thought of you."

He dipped his head down and looked at me from under his lashes, holding both of my hands in his. He looked so sad about how he thought I was not going to accept his gift that there was no way I could not accept it. I sighed.

"Ok Edward. I will accept the gift; just don't make a habit of giving me gifts on your birthday, ok?"

I tried to look disapproving, but the wide grin that spread across his face when I said this made it impossible. I found myself grinning along with him, and if truth be told, I was a little excited. What could have possibly gotten to make him so happy when I had agreed to the gift?

I didn't have to wait long. He let go of me with his right hand to pull something out of his pocket. So now I knew that it was small. When he pulled his hand back out, it was in a fist, so I would not be able to see it until he wanted me to. He looked back up at me grinning, when he had it directly between us, his eyes shining brightly. Removing his other hand from mine as well as the first he put it slightly under his other hand. Opening the fist he had made, I realized that he was holding a necklace. He was holding the chain in his first hand, and when he opened his fist he had let the pendant fall out and land on his other hand, so that I had a full view.

I gasped when I took it in, for the chain was gold and bronze, and dangling from that was silver locket with a rose engraving with the letters E&B on the front. It was an exact replica of the one in the envelope I had in my bodice for Edward, except that it looked newer. I reached a hand out and touched it, my mouth still hanging open.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked eagerly, "When I found it, it was only adorned with the rose, but I took it to have our initials engraved in to the front. I thought that it could remind you of me, when I have to go with my father hunting, or into the next villages."

I looked up at his face from the locket with tears in my eyes. "Yes, Edward, I love it…but…Can I give you your gift now? Before you put this on me?"

My voice broke in the middle, but he seemed happy that I liked his gift, and nodded for me to give him his gift.

Reaching into my top I grabbed for the envelope, Edward blushed and looked away when he realized where I had his gift. I smiled, as my fingers took hold of the envelope and I pulled it out. He looked back at me, and gave me his full attention when I told him it was alright. Then I pulled out the matching locket, and held it up to him. Explaining what it meant as I did.

"This is what brought me here, and I wanted to give it to you, to show you that I didn't want to hold on to the past…or I guess the future, which had been in my past. Edward I want you to have this so you know that I do not ever want to leave you. I love you, and I want you to have the only thing that connects me to where I came from."

He looked at me and at the locket aghast for a few moments, before pulling me to him, and kissing me. "Oh, Bella, I love you," He murmured.

He smiled then, as I clasped my locket onto him. "Can I put yours on you now?"

Wiping the tears from my face I nodded. He grinned as he leaned in to clasp it behind my neck, kissing me again as his lip came close to mine before backing away. "I will have to tell Alice that you loved the gift. She said you would, you know."

"Yes, you will most definitely have to tell Alice!" I exclaimed, and leaned in to hug him. I breathed deeply of him and looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling back to examine my locket again.

I ran my fingers along the engravings and turned it over to look at the ones on the side. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room even more so I had no trouble reading the inscription, "Salovraim a Evebreiam" I murmured confusedly. I could have sworn it was read the other way.

I looked up to tell Edward this then, and to take a look at the locket I had given him, and blinked.

I stood quickly and looked all around, panicked.

It was still storming, I was still wearing the dress, and I had still been sitting on a couch, but the noise from the fire had died and I was no longer in the sitting room with Edward.

It had been three months since I had last seen this room, and yet it looked exactly the same as when I had left it.

I was in Charlie's living room, and that was the scariest thing in the world. I quickly ran through all of the rooms, looking for Edward before I arrived back in the living room, where I started to hyperventilate.

"NO!" It was ripped out of my throat, a strangled cry. Then I reached my hand up to my neck for the locket, "No, I'll just say the words again, I'll just say them and I can go back!"

I repeated this to myself as a mantra, trying to calm myself, but the locket wasn't there.

Desperately, and horrified, I tried just saying the words, "Salovraim a Evebreiam," Nothing.

"Salovraim a Evebreiam!" I tried again, louder, still nothing.

"Evebreiam a salovraim!" I tried it the way it had been originally.

Nothing.

I fell to the floor then and cried. The sobs were ripping through my chest, and I curled into myself as far as I could go. My arms across my stomach, I was trying to hold myself together. I felt as though there a hole in my chest, like my heart had been ripped from me. I was not so sure it hadn't been. My hand clutched my sides tightly, and as I felt my fingernails break the skin from their hold, I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore.

My tears were flowing so freely now, it blinded me. The streams running from my eyes must have been like two rivers having found an outlet of no resistance.

After a while I found enough strength to crawl up the stairs to my room. Inch by inch, I made my way. One hand in front of the other, my body was shaking so badly that if I could have been able to feel any emotion other than pain right then, I would have been surprised it had made I up the stairs at all.

When I made it to my room, I went immediately to the window to throw it open. The tree in front of it was swaying dangerously, and the rain came whipping in on me. I leaned against the frame and let the drops wash over me. It felt like needles stabbing into my skin, over and over. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling, breathing in the storm. I was drenched by now, and trying not to panic again.

I could feel the pounding of my heart, and I could no longer tell if my face was still covered in tears or if it were all just the rain. I grit my teeth, and sobbed loudly again, not caring if I sounded like a strangled cat. I couldn't let myself believe this. I had to have fallen asleep, or fainted.

Or was that what had happened originally? Was it all just a dream? Had I imagined it? Every kiss, and every single hug? Every, I love you. Was I so delusional and pathetic I dreamt up a beautiful boy to love me?

And then it dawned on me. Of course I had. There never really was a locket to begin with. Magic didn't exist, especially not time magic. Didn't Einstein prove you could not time travel, anyhow? He was a scientist, right? So he should have figured out some problem, and the solution meant that traveling through time was impossible. Of course I hadn't done it. What made me so special? I was just your plain Jane, average. Despite what Edward may have said, but then he wasn't real! And the dress? Renee must have sent it with me, and I had put it on so I could truthfully tell her when she asked that I had indeed worn it.

As desperately as I was trying to hold on to anything that made sense, I didn't want to. I wanted Edward. I wanted it all to have been real.

That noise came out from my mouth again, the one that sounded like I was dying. I gasped in pain, but the sound kept coming until I was out of breath. Gasping, I leaned against the window frame until it held all of my weight. My arms snaked around my waist again. The pain was unbearable. The hole was only getting bigger, I felt so empty. My whole chest felt like hands were grabbing at it and pulling it away, pulling out everything, and leaving me hallow.

I slid down the wall, staring at nothing. My hands left my waist and led up to my hair, where I tangled my fingers and held fast. Pulling at it, I laid in the fetal position.

I laid this way and sucked in enough breath to whisper it, his name.

"Edward."

* * *

**So??? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! You guys really made me smile. I was so excited for each one i got. :D **

* * *

Chapter Seven 

With my eyes closed I could almost pretend I wasn't in Forks. I had woken up a while ago, but have still refused to open my eyes. Confirmation that last night did happen was not what I wanted.

So instead, I lay curled against the wall, pretending I was really on the couch in the sitting room. I was trying to block out the sounds coming from the open window, and was blatantly ignoring how cold I felt, and the fogginess of my mind. As I heard each car drive by on the road in front of the house, however, I knew I couldn't keep deluding myself.

Opening my eyes finally, I was met with the view of my bedroom wall beneath the window. I stared at it for a few seconds before I moved to sit up.

Putting my hands out in front of me I pushed myself up and into a sitting position, groaning as the fogginess I felt swirling around turned into sharp pain, and I coughed. I suppose leaving the window open during a stormy wasn't the brightest idea.

Standing, I walked over to the closet and put on some different clothes, dropping the dress into a corner of my closet before I shut the door and went to brush my teeth in the bathroom. I vaguely wondered where Charlie was, and what he had done when he came home to find me gone those few months ago. Everything seemed to still be where it had been then.

He had been gone then to watch a game with his friend Billy, he had called to tell me he was just going to stay the night there since it had been storming then too.

Sighing, I made my way down the stairs and over to the television. Turning it on I changed it to the news channel to find out the date and time. When it showed I had my questions answered.

It was Sunday, and the morning after the night I had been taken to Him. So Charlie was over at the Black's and should be here at any time.

It was still a little windy out, and the skies were gray, but I had no doubt Charlie would be here soon to make sure I had survived the night. I suppose he will be satisfied, even though I feel as though I have died. Doesn't this confirm even more so that all of it was just one big dream?

No, I couldn't believe that. It hurt too much to believe that. Edward was real.

The rest of the day passed as though I were in a dream. I had taken some medicine for my headache and stuffy nose and Charlie came home to greet me, happily, glad I was here and telling me I would do great a school tomorrow. I suppose I must be a better actress than I had originally thought. He didn't seem to notice how much of me was now missing. Unless I never really had all of myself to begin with, perhaps now I am just as I had been. I never knew being alone was so lonely.

I took a shower that night, so I wouldn't have to in the morning. I felt worn out, from trying to act normally around Charlie, even though I no longer knew what normal was. But crawling into bed after setting my alarm, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall to sleep easily.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, the tears started to come, the black emptiness came back as well, and I wrapped my arms around me.

I'm not sure how long I lie there sobbing, but eventually I felt myself slipping in to the darkness,

* * *

The next morning seemed to go completely against my mood. The skies were clear, promising a beautiful day of sunlight. I used to like the sun, but as I stepped out of the school's front office I found myself cursing it. 

Pulling my jacket up tighter to my neck, I looked down to the map the receptionist had given to me and made my way to class. I had left the house rather earlier than I needed to, so I got to the classroom before anyone else. The teacher was in the room, so I gave him the piece of paper to sign and went back to the seat he had told me to take. Once the class started however, I realized I already knew what we were going over and promptly zonked out.

I might have continued the rest of the day in this fashion if it were not for the girl in my Trigonometry class. She had been giving me sideways glances the whole class, and when she found she was in my next class Spanish with me, she decided to introduce herself to me.

"Hi!" Her voice was loud and perky, her dark curly hair hung around her face, "You must be Isabella; my name is Jessica! How do you like Forks so far?"

I turned to my right to look at her, as I stared at her proffered hand for a moment before taking it.

"Bella," I said, but seeing her confusion I added, "I prefer Bella."

"Oh, Bella then, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell her that all I really wanted to do was crawl into a ball, preferably a tiny one in some forgotten hole somewhere, but I didn't. She looked so hopeful that I would say yes, and even though I had meant to agree, I found myself shaking my head.

"I'm sorry," I paused, realizing I didn't remember her name, "I don't think that would be such a great idea."

She looked disappointed, but I turned from her and tried to pay attention to the class. It was no use though, once the bell rang I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what the class had been about. The girl who had spoken to me earlier turned to me again, probably to let me know her offer still stood, but I quickly walked to the front of the class to have the teacher sign the paper from the office. She had asked me to give it to her after class.

When she had signed it and wished me a great day, I found that the curly haired girl had gone out to lunch. I sighed in relief and made my way to the commons. I looked around for a place to sit and saw the girl from Spanish sitting with a bunch of people, she tried to catch my eye again, but just at the moment I turned away I found an open table.

It was the farthest away from her table as was possible in the long room, but nobody was sitting at it. For a fleeting table I wondered about this, but shrugged it off as I made my way to the table. I heard a few people gasp as I sat down. Were they surprised I was sitting alone, or I was I on forbidden territory? I didn't meet anyone's gaze.

With my stuff set down, I pulled out a book from my bag and began to read. I was not hungry for lunch, and I only had two more classes to get through before I could go home.

Sighing, I returned my attention back to my book. Paying attention to the whispers going on around me wasn't going to be a good idea. I was only able to finish a page though, when someone interrupted me.

"Hey, my name is Mike, you're Bella, right?"

I tried not to role my eyes and let on to how annoyed I was. What was it with these people? Couldn't they tell when someone wanted to be left alone?

I closed my book, sticking my finger in to keep my place and looked up. His blonde hair was spiked up and he had a kind of soft look about his cheeks. I nodded, which was the only cue he needed to continue.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. Why don't you come, sit at my table?" To this he pointed at a table over his shoulder, where the girl who invited me earlier sat watching. "The Cullen's usually sit here, and they don't like other people much."

I stared at him for a few second more thinking about it. I would rather sit here alone, but I didn't want to have whoever the Cullen's were, mad at me for taking over their table.

"Where are they now?" I wondered.

"Oh, well their whole family are real outdoorsy, and whenever the weather is nice they usual go and do things together." he supplied.

So I wasn't in any danger of them seeing me here now, but I didn't want to have to find another place tomorrow, so I agreed to sit at his table.

"Great! Jessica says that you and her have Trig and Spanish together, so you already know her, and the rest are sure to like you too."

The rest of the day went on in the same way. Everyone was talking, but I never bothered to keep up with them. I had found out a girl named Angela who was sitting at the table at lunch was really nice though. She had changed to subject for me when talk had gone to the storm on Saturday night. She must have noticed how I didn't want to talk about it, or maybe she just saw how my face had gotten all scrunched up in pain.

My lab partner in Biology was gone, but I didn't have to do anything in physical education, as it was my first day. When I got home I made Charlie his dinner, did my home work and went to bed.

It was sunny for the next few days, and they passed in much the similar ways as the first had, but had became a little closer to Angela. At least, she would walk with me through the lunch line and I didn't ignore her like I would the others. She didn't seem to mind my silence, and she never asked what was wrong.

* * *

Ok, so that was the chapter, what'd you think? 

I'm not really a big fan of long and drawn out stories with chapters and chapters of misery, so that should be good for you guys right?

Well, i just so happen to think so...Any how...Review pretty please with Edward on top...or bottom, i'm not sure which way you like it... lol :

OH! and someone suggested to me that i write a chapter form Edward's point of view on from when Bella was taken from the past. I was just going to incorporate it into the story, but i could make it longer and into an actual point of view if you would like.

Just let me know if you want me to do that. ok? Thanks:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Bells? Is that dinner it smells great."

I glanced up over my shoulder to Charlie from the spaghetti sauce I was stirring over the stove, as he walked into the kitchen. He was just pulling his jacket off from being out side, and he set it over a chair at the table.

"Yes, thank you." I flipped the switch to turn the burner off before turning back to him. "I'm pretty tired though, and I had a big lunch, so I'm just going to go on up to bed if you don't mind?"

"Ah, well you didn't have to make dinner if you're that tired, I could have ordered pizza Bella." He looked and sounded worried. I did feel a little guilty, he must think I absolutely loathe it here, as I'm always going to bed early and still have the purple bruises under my eyes. The bruises that betray the fact I didn't get much sleep anyhow.

Or maybe he is worried because he never sees me eat. I always had an excuse. It's not that I didn't want to eat, but more like I just wasn't hungry. Oh, sure, I would buy lunch and put it in front of me, but I never ate it. It was always, 'I'm not hungry' or 'I had a big breakfast'. You would think in four days a person couldn't get thinner, or anymore pale. But I had, and I looked a little sickly. But I was trying.

"It was no problem Ch-Dad. I wanted to make dinner for you. It's ready now, so if you want to dish yourself up?" I pointed to the plat lying next to the pot of noodles. "You can just leave the dishes in the sink when you are done, I'll do them in the morning."

"No, no," He brushed his hands in front of him, like he was warding off cob-webs, "don't you worry yourself Bells, I can do the dishes. Thank you for dinner, sleep well."

He had kissed my forehead and gestured towards the stairs before he was done talking. Obviously worried, I tried not to grimace. Trying for a smile instead I nodded and turned for the stairs.

After I had showered I went back to my room flipped off the light and flopped on to my bed, head turned towards the corner of my room where the walls met above the rocking chair, eyes open. My wet hair splayed out across my shoulders and pillow. I lie like that for a while, not blinking or even really thinking about anything, just staring at the wall, breathing. It almost felt as if I couldn't feel anything when did this. I was numb, and no longer had to pretend to be any different while in the confines of my room. I listened to the sounds around me, but mostly only heard my own heart and breathing.

I was never really sure how long it took until I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew my alarm clock was screaming for me to wake up. I opened my eyes and turned off the alarm before getting out of bed. I went to the clothes I had picked out last night and put them on before brushing my teeth, grabbing my school bag, keys, and heading outside.

As I walked to my truck I noticed that the skies were cloudy, nice weather for a Thursday if you were to ask me. But I suppose it didn't matter. I climbed into my truck and drove off to school, where I pulled into a spot next to a Volvo. It was shiny and new. I could only guess it belonged to the Cullen's, since they had not been to school all week.

At entrance to my first class I was met by Angela, she never really spoke to me unless I said something to her first. Needless to say we hadn't spoken much. She looked under my eyes for a moment before looking away, but didn't mention anything.

When we opened the door to class the wind picked up as it rushed into the warm room, swirling my hair around my face. After enduring some hissing from the cold students to close the door, I made it to my seat for class. I diligently took notes on everything the teacher said, as he droned on the rest of class, even when he was telling someone off.

I wrote down everything all of the teachers said.

In Spanish I looked over to Jessica for a moment before opening my notebook to begin my routine again.

She and Mike had stopped trying to make conversation with me over the last few days. Whenever either of them would say something to me I would just stare at them mostly, until they would start to fidget, before I would answer, if I answered at all. Now everyone knew not to talk to me, but that didn't mean I didn't hear them. Often I would sit at the table staring off into nothing, mostly at the cracks in the walls, but I would listen to what the others were saying sometimes too. They would compare me to the Cullen's.

They would say how I acted like them, how was pale and had bags under my eyes like they did. How I didn't like to talk to anybody and stared at nothing in particular, like they did.

I wasn't sure if I cared, but I couldn't help but wonder if those students had lost their life, and everything they loved as well. Maybe that is why they were adopted, or what happened because they were adopted.

Tapping my pencil on the top right corner of my notebook I turned my head to the side and gazed out of the window. I let my eyes wander along the ground, watching as puddles formed. Somewhere within the start of class to now it had started to rain. I liked the weather best when it rained. It made me feel closer to Him. It all started in the rain.

When the bell rang for lunch I gathered my things and started out the door. I walked slowly, letting the rain fall on me, around the outside of the cafeteria. I walked to the far end to the tables and sat down on the bench, lying my bag down on the bench beside me.

Tilting my head up to the ski I gave the rain the full surface of my face. I loved how it washed down my face, and ran through my hair, drenching me in moments. I felt cleaner, like everything would just go away.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes to see the dark rain clouds for a moment before I lowered my face, looking straight ahead and out across the parking lot. I took a breath.

"Yes, Angela?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder briefly and she said softly, "You shouldn't sit outside in the rain, Bella. It's cold and you could get pneumonia. Will you come inside?"

I didn't really want to, but I didn't want to be rude to her either, so I merely nodded and grabbed my bag in my hand. I stood and turned to look at her. She seemed relieved and she smiled at me, then turned and started walking with me to the cafeteria doors.

Again there was a flurry of air as the doors opened that swirled my hair around my face, but I quickly brushed it away and stepped over the threshold, following Angela as she made her way to our usual table.

The second ball had only just rung so there were still a lot of students standing about, walking from the line to their tables.

"Do you want to get a lunch?" Angela asked.

"Oh, no I'm not all that hungry today." I kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't really want to look at anybody. But that is probably why I bumped into someone.

They were a lot more solid than I was and the force of the collision sent me sideway into the table on my right. I hadn't bothered to close my bag all the way at the end of Spanish, and as it was still in my hand and when I hit the table, the contents of my bag went scattering across the top.

I hissed slightly at the pain from colliding my hip with the table caused and looked up. To my left was a short girl, who looked familiar though I wasn't sure how, with short black hair. She seemed vaguely surprised, but not too upset about the pens and papers now littering her table.

A quick glance to my right and I froze, all breath left my body. I was met with a pair of ink-black eyes. Eyes that were below bronze, untidy hair. Hair that was on top of a head that held a face. A face that was all too familiar, and yet different, more beautiful.

And the face was glaring at me.

I gasped then and put my arms around my chest, fighting off tears. It wasn't him. It couldn't be Him, no matter how much he looked like Him.

"Bella?"

Angela again, but I ignored her. My chest started heaving and it took me a moment to realize I was hyperventilating.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I felt as my face as it contorted, I was still staring at the boy. And he was still glaring.

"Bella?"

"E….Ed…" the tears were falling freely now, and then finally I was able to say it, though it came out more of a squeak too quiet to hear. "Edward."

I turned then, as soon as it came out of my mouth and ran, leaving my bag where it was.

I ran past everyone and back out the doors, I ran through the parking lot and towards the trees. The rain was coming down harder now and I was even more thoroughly soaked then I had been moments before.

Just after the tree line I fell to my knees and lie on the muddy ground, sobbing.

* * *

AH! thank you all for your reviews!!!

** I know this is short...but i really wanted to break it right there..so here's a deal... If you review, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow.**

Honestly, I'll probably update tomorrow either way, but you never can tell can you?

See, i really am a nice person.

SO did you like it? No? Was it confusing? ... and who was the boy that was glaring at her? I mean Edward? Seriously, Bella told you herself she was delusional... :

Oh wait, you mean THAT Edward...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, SO...as promised, here is the next chapter!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry I couldn't get it out sooner in the day.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It wasn't long until I realized I had been followed. I could see enough through my tears, out of the corner of my eye a figure standing near.

I tried my best to reign in my tears, and with some effort I was able to wipe them away.

Standing before me was the girl with the short hair from the table. She looked nervous, or apologetic, sorry for me even. I stared at her for a few moments until I realized why she looked familiar. I cut her off just as she was about to speak.

"Alice?"

She blinked, but after a second she nodded her head.

I could have cried again. "What did you do to your hair, Alice?"

It sounded lame, like I was making a feeble attempt at making her tell me she wasn't really Alice. Either way, now that I had asked I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. So instead of waiting I stood up quickly and hugged her.

She stiffened up at first, but then relaxed and embraced me back.

"Here," She said, letting go of me and taking my hand "Let's get out of the rain."

She pulled me the few feet out of the woods and led me back into the parking lot and towards the Volvo I had seen earlier. There were four other people standing near it, and from what I could tell, they were all glaring.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" It came out sounding almost uninterested.

She turned to look at me, calculating, and then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but I would like to know how you know us."

"But you saw me, didn't you?"I was sure she had to have had one of her 'visions' to announce my arrival again. I lowered my eyes back to the ground before she could look at me. She didn't say anything, but pulled me up to the people standing next to the Volvo, which is when I looked up. There was a gorgeous blonde, glaring heatedly at me. Another blonde, a man, standing in such a way next to Alice I knew they were together.

I allowed my eyes to glaze over quickly the person I was most interested in seeing to look at the last person.

I felt myself gasp again and I took an unconscious step forward, reaching my hand out slightly before I realized what I was doing and stepped back, "Emmett? You're here too? Then I couldn't have been dreaming."

I said the last part to myself, but it would appear as though they all heard me anyway, since Emmett then asked, "Dreaming?"

I nodded, "You can't remember me either." I cringed when I said it, and wrapped my arms around myself again. "Not you or Alice, or…"

I couldn't say his name. But I had tried to look at him, which had only resulted in my eyes staying glued to Emmett and my head to jerk to the left slightly. I didn't want to look at him straight on, for fear it really would not be him, or that he would be glaring at me again. But if it was him, I wasn't sure if I wanted to take in the changes that hadn't been there four days prior, when I had last seen him.

"So how old are you all now?" Without a doubt I knew all three of them were older now, though they didn't look it. The changes in them were subtle, but highly noticeable. I tried to avoid looking at the blondes, as I didn't know them. It didn't hurt as much to focus on Alice and Emmett.

They all stiffened up at my seemingly innocent question. The gorgeous blonde girl even scowled rather loudly and crossed her arms. Only Alice smiled.

"Bella?" I turned my head and looked at her.

"How do you know who Emmett, Edward, and I are? When did you last see us?"

I tried to take a breath, "It was His birthday. The storm…It's been four days, I thought I'd…but I'm not am I? And I gave Him the locket, but I didn't know what it would do. It was backwards. I didn't want to leave! I didn't ever."

I started to feel a little dizzy, and knew I wasn't being coherent as my rambling was thick as I choked on the end. But then I felt a sudden wave of calm hit me, and I looked at him. His eyes were still black, but he wasn't glaring. I wanted to run into his arms, more than anything, but he didn't remember me.

So instead I settled for closing my eyes and humming my lullaby. He had written it for me, and hummed it to me whenever he would sneak through the passageway, so he could sleep in my room with me. He hummed it to me when we were just sitting alone, and he would play it whenever he was at the piano, I loved it. I heard a collective gasp but hardly paid it any attention. I suddenly felt like I was floating and disconnected, everything muted and then went out.

* * *

Groaning I rolled over, and promptly fell to the floor, I groaned again and rubbed my head. I heard a few quiet words and wondered where I was. Opening my eyes, I saw yet another blonde. What was it with the blondes? Not that I had anything against blondes. 

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, are you ok?"

I squinted my eyes at him for a second, I still had no idea what was going on. "Yeah, it's alright, my face broke my fall."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. They was a young women who introduced herself as Esme when she saw my glance.

"Pleasure to meet you," I nodded at her.

"Do you remember what happened today?" Carlisle asked.

"I passed out," it came out a question.

"Yes, it would seem you have been really stressed recently, which is why I think you fainted."

"How can you tell?" I countered, crossing my arms.

"I'm a doctor."

"And I'm Bella. Here I thought it was because I forgot to breathe."

I wasn't being very nice, but then I still had no idea who this man was. Just as I was about to demand an explanation the front door opened and in walked Alice, Emmett, Edward, and the two whose names I still did not know. They were no longer glaring at me, and Edward's eyes were now golden instead of black, he seemed curious and confused now though, almost a little aggravated about something.

Alice made quick work on introductions. The blonde supermodel was Rosalie, the male was Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme were her parents. They were all adopted. Introductions done she asked me to tell my story. I tried to argue at first, saying Charlie would be worried about me and that I had better be getting home, but Alice had thought of that and called him to let him know we had met today at school and that I was coming to her house for a while. Apparently Charlie was over-joyed.

So it told her about how I found the locket on the beach, what it looked like, the inscription, the engravings, and the colours of each. I told them about how in the storm I had looked down and read the inscription out loud only to look up and be greeted by Alice and Emmett. With Alice telling me about her visions, which were static, and Emmett telling me about how Edward didn't like people in his room.

They all seemed interested, and Alice had squealed a little when I had informed her she had visions even as a human. As the story continued I found myself more eager to tell it. It seemed to me like it made what happened to me more real, and as I let it all out I started to feel less lost. Now there were other people who would know.

I continued telling them about how Edward had to teach me the language as only he and the doctor knew enough English to tutor me. I told them how I had never actually met the doctor though he was always spoken of very highly. I told them about how Edward and I had become close, though I didn't go into specifics, and I told them about the secret passage, the rooms it led to, the highest tower, the view, and how I had never gotten a chance to look through the other door.

When I had mentioned I showed the room at the end of the passage to Edward without her, Alice had whined, even though she couldn't remember anyhow.

I told them about the song Edward had written for me, and that he used to hum it to me, and I told them about Edward's birthday. I told them about how I had decided to give him my locket, and why. I told them about how I thought the inscription was backwards, that the locket wasn't with me when I came back, and how I had tried to just say the words anyhow.

When I was done with my story the room was quiet for several moments until it was broken by Emmett, which to me was just as it should be.

"Edward," He laughed, "The prude never-had-a-girlfriend-been-kissed-and-still-virgin Edward, had a girlfriend as a human?"

"Hey, none of that is true!" I defended. It wasn't until they all stared at me, smirking that I realized what I had just said. Blushing, I felt as my eyes went wide, and I put my hands to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, um…Ha ha," I laughed nervously and shifted my eyes around the room, "Just kidding."

* * *

**You guys saw that coming, right? I mean honestly, did you NOT hear Edwards comment or see his wiggly eyebrows in the tower?**

**ha ha, i should stay away from the coca cola. --which i don't own by the way. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahem, You guys are SO great. I hope you forgive this chapter, for being late and for being kind of short...though it gives you A LOT of information. I felt bad for not updating so I wrote this out quickly. I would like to say I love you all for reviewing-especially you guys who do it consistently. :D (bats eyelashes) this chapter is dedicated to you my lovelies! (You know who you are) :D Because if it were not for you I wouldn't feel bad for not updating. ha ha**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The awkward silence, which seemed to go on forever in an empty echo of embarrassment, only lasted for about three seconds…then the snickers started up.

I much preferred the awkward silence.

I had finally found a spot to rest my eyes, my shoes, but at the sound of their laughter I instantly blushed and looked into my lap instead, silently wringing my hands together. There was no way I was going to look up now. What if I accidentally looked at Him?

_What kind of look would he__ give you__ anyway__, Bella__? He just found out he's not exactly as innocent as he previously thought AND he doesn't remember the act or__ the girl-Perhaps incredulity? __Anger?__Disgust?_I winced.

_ And why shouldn't he be disgusted?_

I looked up then, but pointedly looked away from everyone. It wouldn't do for him to see my face, especially as he had always been so good at reading me-even better than my mother had been.

They seemed to have immediately stopped laughing once I had looked up, and in this new silence I was almost tempted to look over to see what had caused it, but I held my eyes fast to the doorway to the other room.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

I made a face, still staring at the doorway. _No,_ would be the correct answer. Of course I'm not ok. I ran into a guy today who looks remarkably like the love of my life only to find out minutes later he _is_ the love of my life. He just doesn't remember me. And oh yeah, I just so _happened_ to blurt to his entire family that he isn't a virgin, which apparently _he _didn't even know.

Oh yeah, I'm just peachy.

"Bella?" Alice this time.

I rolled my eyes to look up at the ceiling, shaking my head. There was a sigh, and I could see from the corner of my eye that they had all just traded a glance. From what I could make of Edward he was just sitting there as still as when I had started telling them what had happened.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again, "Would you perhaps like to hear my story?"

That got me. I blinked, and then closed my eyes, nodding this time before he went on.

"I had never actually met you back then, but as I didn't use a device to get to the future, I still remember the past."

Opening my eyes wide, I turned and looked at him. "You? But I thought…How?"

He smiled kindly, and continued, "I am a doctor now, and was a doctor then. There were always people in town or in the next town, or medicines I had needed to get. I had heard of you, and seen you around though you had never seen me."

He paused here to glance around at his family, "I am sorry I never told any of you about this, but it was just before I had gone to the Volturi, and as you three didn't remember-" here he glanced around apologetically at Edward, Alice, and Emmett,"-I didn't want to bring it up. I thought that it would only bring you pain."

He looked back to me after a few seconds, "Well, I saw how close you and Edward had become, and that his brother and sister treated you as though you were their own. I was supposed to meet you on Edward's birthday, but the two of you had disappeared early on. I didn't know until later about the devices. I also didn't know until the next day that you had gone back.

"I had gone out shortly after the end of the festivities, and the next morning I came down just after breakfast to find every one outside of Edward's door. Once he had realized there was nothing he could do he had locked himself in his room. He had eventually been coaxed out, but he walked around like a zombie. Everyone was quiet around him. He seemed to act like someone had died.

"It went on like that for nearly a week when the castle was attacked. It seems a neighboring country had been planning an attack and decided shortly after his birthday celebration would be the perfect time. They didn't try at stealth, but instead came loudly and in force. The Queen had yelled for everybody to run to the room in the tower. She had shouted at Alice to lead the way, saying that she knew it. Emmett dragged Edward off, as he didn't have much fight in him about anything.

"That was the last I saw of him until 1918. Elizabeth Mason had found him just outside her home one day, passed out. And when he awoke he couldn't remember anything, so she told him he was her son. They lived that way for a little while until they contracted the Spanish Influenza. She explained this to me when she was trying to convince me to change him. Of course, I had already recognized him, but with her explanation I was able to confirm my beliefs. You see I had learned a lot about the Devices of Time from my stay with the Volturi. And there may be a way to regain their memories, but it all depends on one thing."

There was a silence again in the room, while everyone processed this new information. I guess he didn't know much about what happened to Edward when I left besides the fact he seemed to react nearly the same as I had. But if they could regain their memories, maybe he could tell me himself. But would he want to regain them?

I stole a glance his way, just long enough to take in his expression. It wasn't angry, but curious. Taking courage from this, I swallowed a few times to wet my mouth.

"What does it depend on?"

* * *

**Yeesh! Edward disgusted with Bella? (Rolls Eyes) Never!**

**that wasn't mean was it?**

**Oh and because I don't want to have to write it all out, just pretend Carlisle told Bella all about his stay with the Volturi and such, mmkays?**

**review:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise!!** Yay, two updates in a week...because the last was so short...:D Do you love me?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_"It depends on if they wish to remember."_

Apparently my happiness depended on weather Edward, who still didn't remember me, _wanted_ to remember me. That was just peachy; he'd lived nearly a hundred years without me, not even knowing I existed.

Besides, who even knew whether he still had the locket? According to Carlisle I just had to find a way to open the locket. Not only that, but I had to do it in the presence of whoever I wanted to remember me. It was a safety feature, designed to erase whosever memories of the people I had come into contact with, if they ever time traveled, and hold them within the locket; or whatever the devise was shaped as. This way the traveler wouldn't be hounded, hunted, or put into a situation that would be difficult to explain, even if the inquiring party believed you had traveled through time.

It wasn't as simple as put on the devise, say the words and shaZAM!-you're right where you want to be. The devices were very unreliable, jumping you to anywhere in time it saw fit. The first few words would send you to the destination, and the last would bring the devise. Each devise could only carry one person. If someone else was touching the devise along with you while you were saying the inscripted words then you wouldn't go anywhere. Also going to the same time was extremely rare, going to the same time and _destination _was unheard of.

As for the memories, once you figured out how to open the locket you would know if the person was remembering or not because as soon as they started to you would see what they were remembering most, as a third person viewing most of the time, and then as they remembered everything that mattered you would become 'yourself' in the memory for a short time.

If you never became 'yourself', then the person or persons never remembered.

Sighing I moved my eyes from the uneaten tray of food in front of me across the room to the double doors leading outside.

It's been a week since that night at the Cullen's. Edward hasn't said much to me though I had caught him frowning at me on occasion, like he was trying to figure me out. Alice had insisted I sit at their table at lunch in school which is why, no doubt, I was currently getting glared at by most of the student body. As for Emmett, well he had started picking on me again the same night he re-met me.

"Bella? You know you really should eat." Alice, who was sitting to my left, said to me.

Moving my eyes from the doors, I slowly traveled them down the wall, across the dirty floor, and up the table again until I was looking at her. I stared for a moment, vacantly and not comprehending at her worried face, until finally I shrugged my shoulders and looked lazily away. The cracks in the ceiling were interesting, and almost seemed to be moving if you stared at them long enough. There was a sag in the ceiling- probably from water damage- which seemed to add even more life to the cracks.

"The bags under your eyes are getting worse, and you are getting thinner every day. I really think you should eat something." She persisted.

Mechanically I reached for my tray and pulled off part of the crust from my pizza and popped it into my mouth, not taking my eyes off the ceiling. I forced myself to chew, even though the bread tasted like ash in my mouth, and then swallowed, instantly feeling sick. I frowned a little and then pushed my tray away. I heard Alice sigh.

"Bell-"

"I'm just not hungry." I interrupted, and then got up from the table. The bell was about to ring, so I just made my way to Biology.

The door was unlocked, so I made my way to my seat and pulled out my notebook and pen, ready to continue my diligent copying. A few minutes later the bell rang, and students started to come into class.

When the chair next to me pulled out I didn't say anything, I never said anything. My heart beat started to go wild though, as usual, and I tried not to show the pain I felt. This usually resulted in me stiffening from head to toe. I was hyper aware of Edward in every class, and even at lunch, I was aware of his every move without even really having to try. I tried to keep from looking at him from the corner of my eye, but failed miserably.

He was looking at me again. His eyes were no longer black whenever he looked at me, but he still almost always wore a frown. To be honest it made me a little uneasy. I quickly looked away, only to be met with an even more disagreeable site than Edward frowning at me.

Mike Newton was walking towards me. Again I tried not to grimace.

Once he reached my desk he sat himself down on the corner. I noticed Edward's frown as it seemed to deepen when Mike sat on the desk.

"Hey Bella," He greeted, smiling brightly. His teeth seemed to be overly abnormally white. It almost made me sure he bleached them, or kept the whitener on for two weeks longer than the recommended amount of time.

"Hi Mike," I said flatly. I tried to liven up my voice a little, but it never seemed to work. I tried not to stare too openly at his teeth. It was hard though, as they were almost like a beacon shouting 'look at me!' No doubt they would blind polar bears.

"So, I was wondering…" Was it just me, or were his teeth giving off their own light? "I know that it is girl's choice, but…."

No, I was sure they were glowing. Maybe he swallowed something radioactive, "Dance next Saturday?"

I realized Edward had suddenly stiffened next to me and I blinked looking from Mike's teeth to eyes, "Pardon?"

"Will you go to the dance next Saturday with me?"

"I thought I was girl's choice?"

He smiled a little and looked down to the floor, "Yes, it is, but I was just hoping maybe you were too shy to ask me."

"Oh," I was quickly getting over my shock and feeling a little indignant. "No, I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not going. I've got laundry."

Mike's eyes flickered from me to Edward, who had relaxed a little, and then he said, "Oh, so you're not going with anyone else?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Well then why not go with me?"

"Like I said Mike, I've got to do laundry. Charlie isn't going to let me out of the house next weekend."

He seemed to accept this as he just nodded and walked away, but not before shooting another glare Edward's way.

If this were in another time I would have agreed with him. But here and now, I knew Edward wasn't interested.

The next day and the weekend went by fairly quickly, they were just as repetitive as all the other days. I got some laundry done, and read Wuthering Heights again. Nothing different, I was still despairing and lonely as ever.

It is what happened on Monday, though that surprised me.

Lunch was the same, Alice pestering me about eating, and Edward not speaking to me, though he was looking at me again. Me telling Alice I had had a big breakfast and wasn't hungry.

But when I got to Biology and the chair pulled out next to me, I was ready to keep pretending I wasn't hurting, just knowing he was inches from me, and yet miles away. Then he spoke to me, the first actual full on sentence in over a week.

I didn't hear at first, but I whipped my head around and asked him to repeat.

The corner of his lips twitched a little, and he reached his hand out, handing me something, and spoke again.

"Do you need any help with the laundry?"

* * *

** What say you to that?**


	12. Chapter 12

MUAHAHA. Another update...And I'll update Chapter 13 tomorrow...but first you have to review...please? I promise it's longer.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I felt my face go slack as my mouth dropped open. My eyebrows rose and my eyes widened. He chuckled again as my mouth opened and closed. I was shocked silly.**(AN: I had to GTB)**

All I could manage was, "Hunhhh?"

He smiled again before explaining,"You said before that you had laundry to do this weekend,"

Seeing my still confused expression he added, "To Mike."

When did I-oh, so he was paying attention to that?

"And seeing as you're supposed to open it in my company if I am to remember, I thought I could help with the laundry. It would give you more time to figure out how it opens."

He nodded his head towards my hand.

Confused, I followed his gaze to my hand. And there it was, the locket, he'd kept it all this time. My mouth dropped again and then I smiled. Whipping my head around I grinned up at him.

"You want to remember?" I couldn't stop the excitement that was flowing out of my mouth with every word, just as I couldn't stop the excitement from building up inside me. I bit down on my lip, trying to reign in my big stupid smile.

He looked at me, from eye to eye and then nodded, smiling crookedly. My favorite smile.

Just then the teacher called the class into order, so I looked down and slowly turned towards the front. I didn't bother taking notes today. I _couldn't_ possibly take notes today. I was happy for the first time in nearly two weeks. I felt like I could _breathe_.

After class he walked me to the gym, but before he walked away I had to ask.

I turned to look at him and took a breath, "What made you want to remember?"

He took a step closer, so that he was standing right in front of me and raised a hand to my cheek brushing his fingertips down in one swift motion.

"I thought you must be lying at first, even though you were humming the song. But then Carlisle started to explain, and I saw you in his thoughts, I saw me. I saw, but I didn't understand. Then Thursday when Newton asked you to the dance…." He shook his head.

"I was so relieved when you brushed him off, and I knew I couldn't ignore you anymore."

He was looking at his hand, which was resting against my jaw as he spoke, but when he finished he looked back up to my eyes.

I nodded, "His thoughts?"

Edward frowned a little, but nodded, "I'll tell you later."

He turned then and walked away.

* * *

I stayed up a little later than usual that night. It was a little hard to sleep, knowing that the locket that hung around my neck would make Edward remember me. I had already tried to just open it, but it hadn't worked. 

When the alarm went off in the morning I quickly got up and dressed for school. I was downstairs pouring cereal before Charlie left. He looked a little shocked that I was eating breakfast, but I just shrugged it off as he left.

I washed the bowl and spoon when I was finished, then made my way to the door. I opened it to see Edward. I stopped in my tracks and almost fell backwards from surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I threw a hand to my now pounding heart.

Edward chuckled, "Would you like a ride to school?"

I nodded and he lead me to his car, opening the door for me. It was quiet for a moment after he got in, but before I could stop myself I was raining questions down on him.

"What did you mean yesterday, when you said you saw in his thoughts?"

He glanced sideways at me.

"You said you would tell me later…."

He nodded, "I did, didn't I? It's a thing about vampires, Carlisle has a theory we take our strongest human traits with us in the change, and it becomes enhanced. Alice for example can see the future, like you knew she used to, but she sees more frequently now, and clearer. Jasper can feel and change other people's emotions…."

"And you?"

Again he looked sideways at me, "I can read minds."

I nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. You were always able to read me so well."

He looked shocked, and whipped his head around to look at me, "But that's just it, I can't hear your thoughts at all!"

It was my turn to be surprised, "Really?" The relief sank in, "Well, good, you _shouldn't _be able to read my thoughts."

I smiled, but then realized we were at the school already. Edward got out and was opening my door before the seat belt had retracted. He walked me to my first class, and then said as he was turning away, "See you at lunch."

I could hardly concentrate in any of my classes before lunch, Jessica even noticed.

"You look better today," she accused.

I had only nodded, and ignored the rest of her comments. When the last bell rang for lunch I was a little nervous he wouldn't be there, but he was waiting right outside my class.

We weren't sitting with the rest of his family today, but by ourselves at an empty table. I was picking at the food on the plate in front of me, tearing off a piece here and there and eating it.

"What are you thinking?" he sounded frustrated.

I looked up at him and frowned a little, "How did Carlisle find Emmett and Alice?"

"Rosalie, she had joined our family after Esme. She came home one day from hunting with him in her arms, bleeding. Carlisle changed him. As for Alice and Jasper, well, Alice had been changed by another vampire, and was then left to change alone. She found Jasper and had a vision of them joining our family, they searched and found us. Alice doesn't remember any human life."

"What happened to Emmett?"

"He was hunting in the woods when a bear attacked him. He was dying, when Rosalie found him."

I nodded again, and looked down at my food, "I'm glad Emmett and Alice found someone. I told Alice I knew she would."

He stared at me for a moment, "What's your favorite colour?"

"It changes from day to day,"

"Your favorite gem stone?"

"Topaz,"

The questions went on like this throughout lunch, biology, and the car ride home. Though when we got to my house I decided to try and find out how to open the locket, so he stayed for a little while.

I tried with my fingers, my teeth, a book, I even threw it to the ground in frustration.

"Do you think maybe you could try?" I asked him. It was back around my neck now.

"I might break it."

"Try anyhow, please?"

He nodded, and reaching with his fingers, tried to pry open the two halves. It wouldn't budge.

I sighed, "Thank you for trying."

"No problem, but Charlie is around the corner, I had better go now."

"Okay," I really didn't want him to leave, but at least with Charlie gone this weekend I should be able to work on opening the locket all day. That thought made me smile.

Edward brushed his fingertips down my cheek to my jaw, like he did yesterday, then left. His car just disappeared when Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. I walked back into the kitchen, where I had been making dinner.

"Bells?" Charlie called, walking in to the house.

"Yeah dad I'm in here." I heard him as he hung up his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"So are you going to the school dance Saturday?"

I turned to look at him, "No, I've got a lot of laundry to do."

He nodded, "Then would you like me to stay home?"

I swear to I almost had a panic attack right there in the kitchen, "No," I said quickly, "You go over to Billy's. I know the number, if I need anything I'll call."

He sighed and grabbed a plate, "Alright Bella….Dinner smells delicious."

* * *

** I hope that answered some questions...**

**So guess what Edward remembers next chapter???**

**maybe..Bella? Well, maybe not... **

**Well, whatever it is the story rating is going to change. Just a heads up. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, Goodness, here is the reason for the rating change...**

** Thank you so much Ksangi for reading it over and for all your wonderful suggestions, and the mad editing skills. : **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The rest of the week went by quickly.

Edward was there every day to pick me up for school, walk me to each of my classes, lunch, and to drive me home from school. Where he would stay for a while until Charlie was due to come home.

The questions had continued, and during one of our conversations on Thursday, I found out that he came back after I had gone to bed.

I'm sure he had expected me to freak out, but honestly, it only made my smile grow.

How would you react to find out the man you loved, who had forgotten all about you-as in no recollection at all except for a song he had written on the piano- was interested in you enough even still to watch you sleep?

He seemed surprised at first, when he told me, when I hadn't freaked out. When he asked what I was thinking and why I was smiling I had only shook my head. No way was I going to tell him.

He had made himself known to me Thursday night, and last night when he had come over. Entering through my window before I went to sleep, he was there in the morning to wake me up in place of the alarm.

Like this morning, it was finally Saturday, and I was more than excited because I would get to spend the day with Edward, starting when I woke up.

He was humming my lullaby, which had been added to making it more beautiful, and when I opened my eyes he was there staring back at me in all his topaz glory.

I had smiled widely and unable to resist any longer I had reached my hand up to stroke his face. He had become very still and closed his eyes, but didn't back away, so I had traced the contours of his face. Finger-light over his eyebrows, down his jaw, across his cheeks, and then hesitantly along his lips.

I had wanted to feel all the changes in his face I could easily see. It was all smooth, and hard as marble. All pale and cold, perfect, no flaws or blemishes.

When my hands had dropped away his eyes had opened, and he leaned his head in, resting it on my chest just below my throat. Listening to my heart as it beat, it went into overdrive, and I remember when he used to do this.

After a few minutes he lifted his head back up, and looked at me, pulling me up out of the bed.

"Time to get up."

I groaned, "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?"

He chuckled and then smiled mischievously, "Nope, I told Alice we would stop by the house later. So in order to get some laundry done before then, we had better get started soon."

"You don't really have to help me with the laundry, Edward. I just said that to escape Newton."

"Ah, but I said I would," Again with the smile.

I found out there was just as little to be won arguing with him, as there had ever been. Less in fact. So I got out of bed and took a shower quickly before meeting him downstairs.

There wasn't much to be done, only one load of towels, so we sat talking until the buzzer sounded. Doing the laundry with Edward was no doubt the most fun I had ever had doing the laundry.

He was able to fold everything very quickly and was done with the load before I was finished with my first towel. When I set it down only to see everything else folded and him smiling smugly, I did the only thing I could do in that situation.

I glared at him and then knocked everything down off the table, satisfied as they unfolded before hitting the floor. I looked up at his surprised face, smiling brightly.

"Oops, good thing they weren't already folded, huh?"

We both stood there frowning at each other for several moments, before I started laughing.

"Helping with the laundry does not entail folding everything yourself, mister."

He huffed, "Fine, I'll fold them at the impossibly slow rate of that as a human."

"That's right." I couldn't help but smile at each towel he folded, slow.

When everything was folded and put away he led me towards the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked

I nodded, and followed him out to the Volvo, he opened the door, but before I got in I noticed him frown, a hand placed on my shoulder. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I just, wanted to try something," Still he was frowning, but then he leaned in pausing an inch from my face. My heart started pounding even louder than before, and then he leaned and kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but then before I could think better about throwing myself at a vampire I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He froze, and reaching up grabbed my hands, pulling at them. I immediately let go, and blushed.

"Bella."

I nodded, and got into the car, a goofy grin spread across my face. I was sure now. He didn't remember me, and yet he still wanted to be with me.

As we drove to his house a new thought entered my mind, about the locket. Maybe since the locket was supposed to...unlock memories, you needed a memory to unlock it?

It seemed plausible to me. So for the rest of the ride I sat fiddling with the locket and thinking about things I had done with Edward. It didn't seem to be working.

But then we pulled up to the house and Edward was opening my door for me. My heart started to beat fast, happily again, and I saw him smile a little, probably listening to it go out of control.

I remembered when he had put his head to my chest this morning, and I smiled, thinking about the first time he had done that.

That's when my thumb caught the clasp on the locket, flipping it open.

I gasped wide eyed at Edward for a second and then everything around us faded.

_There was a soft knock on the door._

_The girl had been sitting on her bed, anxiously waiting for the sound. Quickly she got off the bed and made her way to the door, unlocking it she opened it a little to make sure of who was on the other side. Upon seeing him she smiled, and opened the door wider for him to step through before shutting and relocking it._

_The boy stepped through and stared at the image that was the girl. They had been sneaking to each other's room at night for a few weeks now, though they had never done anything but hold each other and kiss._

_She was standing in front of him in only a white nightgown, with the moonlight shining in from behind framing her. It seemed to make her glow and it created a halo of white light around her. The boy quietly gasped, his breath hitching. He thought she must be an angel._

_She was smiling up at him brightly, and already he was anxious to have her in his arms. He smiled back and leaned in, gently kissing her._

_It was a soft kiss, perfect, but she was wanted more. The girl placed her hands on his shoulders, moving slowly she entangled her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. She gasped slightly into his mouth when his fingers grazed her sides._

_The boy slowly trailed his fingers down her sides and let them rest on her hips for a moment before he gently pulled her closer to him. Not breaking the kiss, he moved with her until the backs of her legs hit the bed. He lifted her off of her feet and set her on the bed placing one hand on her cheek the other moved to the back of her head where his fingers twined into her hair softly angling her head so that he could further deepen the kiss.._

_The girl's heart was beating wildly, and her breathing was uneven as the boy stepped between her legs and put his hands down on at her hips, leaning his chest into her. This was new, and she thought for sure the butterflies were going to break out of her stomach, but she wasn't afraid._

_The boy broke from her lips and set his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes for a moment, allowing them both to regain some breath. The girl was happy to note his breathing was just as uneven as hers._

_After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, the boy turned his head to the side and ran his nose from her chin, up her jaw to just below her earlobe._

_The girls hands were clutched to the boys back, she was trying to hold him as close to her as possible as he started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into his lips as a new feeling started to set in._

_It was a warmth that seemed to be pooling just below her belly. She liked it, this warmth, and she twisted her fingers into the boy's shirt._

_When the boy pulled just slightly away from her moist neck, breathing on it, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and her skin began to tingle._

_Both of their breaths became shallow when he brought his hands back up to her waist and lifted her up, moving her further onto the bed and crawling on after her. He wondered briefly, when he had become so bold._

_He held himself above her, on his knees and his elbows, looking down into her eyes for the briefest of moments before reclaiming her lips. He moved his right hand slowly down her side to the hem of her nightgown, running his fingers underneath he trailed his hand over the smooth skin of her exposed leg to her thigh._

_The girl felt as if wherever he touched was burning. She moaned softly when he ran his hand on the outside of her thigh and then under her knee, where he lifted letting her leg bend and pulling it over his waist. He trailed his hand back down and then up under her nightgown and back to her waist._

_He kissed down her jaw and down her neck, making a trail of small kisses and soft bites on her skin. Reaching her collar bone he ran his tongue across then touched his forehead to her chest, breathing her in. Her fingers were still in his hair, pulling lightly at the small hairs at the back of his neck. The girl was trembling in anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she was unafraid. The warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach was becoming more intense and demanding._

_The boy moved to kiss her neck again; he needed to let her know what she was doing to him. He was hard and ready for her, and he wanted her to feel him. He put the hand near her head into her hair twisting his fingers in, and the one under her night gown at her waist trailed back up her leg, to hold it there._

_He let his weight off of his hands and leaned into her. Pushing himself against her core as he kissed her again._

_She gasped his name against his lips at the feel of him. She lifted her other leg to wrap around his waist and arched her back. She wanted this. She loved the feeling of him between her legs, rubbing against the sensitive skin of her thighs. She liked the feeling of his arousal pushing against her._

_She tightened her grasp in his hair and his hands moved from where he had placed them on her body to the hem of the nightgown and lifted, pulling it up her body. Stopping just above her breasts he sat back and gazed at her longingly, then moved his head back placing soft kisses on her erect nipples eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Taking the rest of the material in his hands he pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor._

_The boy ran his hands down her arms and across her stomach. His breathing shallow, and ran his fingertips just below her belly, where the warmth was pooling, intensifying the feeling. She arched her back again and he kissed her jaw. The girl moved her hands down his chest to grab his shirt, tugging on it. She wanted to feel his chest. She needed to feel his skin against hers._

_The boy's breathing hitched once his shirt was off, his heart was racing. The girl ran her hands down his bare chest. She felt his whole body tremble when he buried his face in her hair, and he moaned her name. She had never liked the sound of her name more than at that moment._

_She ran her fingers down his chest and across his hard abdominal muscles where she pulled slightly at the trail of soft copper hair leading to the top of his pants. He hissed quietly and kissed the girl's neck again, where his face was still buried. Her breathing became shallower and she moved her hands to his sides, pushing down on the fabric of his pants and signaling she wanted him to take them off._

_He lifted his head from my neck and stared at her for several long moments. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. She stared back up at him, and tightened her legs around his waist and kissed him. After another moments deliberation he reached down, around her legs and tugged his pants off._

_Leaving us both naked on the bed._

_He looked back to my face, shifting his eyes from both of mine to my lips, my jaw, my neck, my chest, and back up to my eyes. He was frowning slightly, so I leaned back up and kissed him again. For a moment he was still, but then he kissed me back, leaning back into me. He positioned himself, then wrapped his arms around me, staring into my eyes. I placed my hands on his shoulders, staring back._

_I saw as his breath hitched, when he pressed himself against my entrance. I reveled in the feeling. His arousal was hard, warm, and urgent as he pressed against me. He was hard, and pressing against me. Skin to skin. It felt even better than before. I trembled._

_"Edward," quieter than a whisper, a breath._

_Then slowly, he pushed himself into me. I gasped at the feel, and then inhaled sharply at the pain as he went deeper, clenching my hands into fists._

_He flinched, paused, and leaned in to kiss me again his body became still inside me, gazing into my eyes he waited, a small nod from me indicating he continue, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, harder this time. I winced and groaned his name, and let out my breath, kissing him back. "Bella," he sounded tortured, but he didn't slow again._

_His pushes slowly became thrusts, just as my pain slowly became pleasure._

_The warmth in my belly radiated throughout my body, and my face was flushed. He was kissing my jaw, thrusting, thrusting. My hands clutched flat against his back, just as his held me closer. His right was wandering up and back down my side; his left hand at my face, and then down brushing my outer thigh, and pushing it up further._

_Thrusting, and I felt like I might explode. Thrusting, and I moved my hips with his. Breathing heavily I leaned forward and bit his shoulder, making him groan and then moan my name, "Bella."_

_Trembling still, he began again kissing my lips, running his hands up my arms. The heat intensified throughout my body, then moving, concentrating at the center of my belly, moving down my muscles like an electric current._

_Thrusting, and I felt a pressure building up as the heat and electricity coursed through me. He moved his hands back to my hair, breathed across my sweaty neck, and it was too much. My breathing was coming in pants, the sweat from our exertion glowing in the moonlight._

_I felt as though I was weightless, my back arched and I could no longer hold on "Eh…Ed…. "Edward," I screamed in an explosion of pleasure and release. Suddenly the fire ebbed, the soothing warmth was back spread throughout my body._

_"Edward." Breathless._

_Clutching my hips he thrust again, and another time and then squeezed me tight, shouting my name, shuddering breathing ragged he relaxed against me._

_He rested the right side of his face on my right shoulder and wrapped his arms back around me. I moved my left hand from his back to the back of his neck, smoothing his sweat soaked hair. I realized I wasn't the only one trembling, not the only one panting._

_"T-th-that….I…" I panted. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't want to sound clichéd._

_But he understood._

_He took another breath nodded, and leaned his head to the right slightly to kiss my shoulder. He then placed his head back onto my chest, and snuggled closer._

_"W-what are you…doing?"_

_I felt his cheek move in a smile before he answered._

_"I'm listening to your heartbeat."_

* * *

**So what's the verdict?**

**That answers those earlier questions...Yep, they did it. lol**

**I told you it was longer than last chapter... :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah! Sorry it is so short, but I really wanted to get this out and i'm going to be out of the country for the next week!**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFULL REVIEWS!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Suddenly I was sitting back in the car, staring at Edward. Our positions hadn't moved and yet everything had changed. I was no longer breathing normally and as I watched his mouth slowly start to open, a slight part to the lips accompanied by wide eyes, I couldn't help but to stare. Those were the lips that had just been touching me, the ones mine had been attached too.

Smooth, soft, and inviting.

I tried to banish those thoughts, no matter what the memory had just been I didn't want to freak Edward out- and possibly end my life- by attacking him. I swallowed and tried looking away from his lips to his eyes. They were still wide, but then I saw something else...like suddenly he wasn't worried. His brow smoothed, and then he reached forward.

Suddenly I was out of the car and pushed against the now closed door. I had the briefest glimps of his face before his lips were on mine.

Immeadiatly my arms went around his neck and my fingers into his hair. I half expected him to pull away, like he had just done before we got into the car, but he didn't. Instead he leaned into me, pressing his body closer, and moaned.

I nearly lost it right there, and I gasped into his lips. His hands were at my hips, holding me in place, his lips parted against my own. I was excited about his sudden lift of restrictions, such as me getting too close.

But then the Cat-Calls started.

"Wooh! Yeah! Damn and here we all thought he was gonna be Mr. Prude forever!"

"Damn! You guys are pushing out a LOT of lust right now. Are you sure you don't want to get a room?"

"Ha! I TOLD you this would happen Edward!"

I jerked my head back, surprised, and breathing raggedly. Opening my eyes I was met with the intense gaze of Edward's onyx eyes. Black usually meant hungry, but I had a feeling that in this case it meant another kindof hungry.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding then as we stared at each other.

"Jeez you guys, what kind of memory was it? That's what happened, right?"

Edward blinked then, and pulled away a little, though he didn't completely let me go still leaning into me a little. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to the small crowd of family members that had congregated on the porch before smirking slightly and shaking his head.

I giggled then, and his brow furrowed, "What?"

"The look on your face. You looked completely dumb founded. I don't think I've ever seen you have such a look of disbelief. Like a person who had always had their eyes shut , afraid to look at the world, afraid to view all the horrors, and when they did look it left them speechless. As if they had never expected to see such wonders, and berating themselves for not opening their eyes sooner."

He chuckled then too, "I think you had the same look." Shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

I took another raged breath and felt as my heart finally began to slow, "Whatever you want."

"Bella," He groaned, leaning his forehead onto mine for an instant, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't remember you. How could I have forgotten?"

I laughed, a short hiccup, "It isn't your fault, stupid."

He grinned crookedly at me and let me go, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the house. As we walked he turned his head and looked back at me, "All the same, I WONT be forgetting you again."

I grinned back and followed him past everyone, still looking on in confusion and smiling, and into the house up to his room, where we sat. He pulled me into his lap and againste his chest just holding me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He burried his face into my hair at the base of my neck and breathed in deeply. I felt as if I was floating, in the most relaxing and amzing dream in the universe. Exept I knew it was real.

"Is this difficult for you?"

He shook his head, "I have never been more in control of that side of me than in this moment."

"Really?"

He nodded against my neck, slowly running the tip of his nose from just below my ear lobe down to my shoulder.

"Yes, I was sure I was going to hurt you before."

I shuddered at the feel of his nose and breathing, the hairs on the back of my neck rising.

"And now?" My heart beat started going eratic again and I could hardly breathe.

"Now the very idea of me causing you any harm is inconseivable. "

I turned in his lap, facing him now. He looked up at me peacefully, and with the look in his eyes I had missed, the one that was just starting to come back was finally there fully. My heart stuttered.

"You remember your birthday? Right before I was pulled back here? You remember what I said about your gift?"

He stilled, furrowing his brow and then slowly nodded. Removing his left hand from my waist and running it up my arm.

"Yes."

I hesitated then. I knew what I wanted, it was the same thing I had wanted then. I wanted to be with Edward forever. I just didn't know how he would react to it now. Before he remembered I would have been positive he would be angry, completely upset that I wanted to damn my soul. But now that he remembered I didn't know what to expect. Did he really love me as much as I thought he did? Or did he love me too much? Did it even matter if he loved me at all? Would it effect his decision? Because really it was my decision, and I wasn't going to live without him. Determined, I set my jaw and looked back up into his eyes. I carefully observed both beautiful topaz orbs, and when I was sure of myself, I spoke.

"Change me?" It sounded more like a demand.

* * *

ooh, Review to find out what he says to that...if anything...(insert evil laughter) 


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back:D Don't worry it's going somewhere, I might update again tonight depending on how many reviews I get, So review:D

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Edward suddenly became very still as he stared at me. Right after I had spoken he had leaned forward ever so slightly-quickly even- but then he had leaned back and become still. From my position on his lap I watched his eyes as they moved, just barely, back and forth from each of my own. His brows came back together as he cocked his head to his left.

Then he sighed.

"There is a part of me, a very new and large part, that wants nothing more than to lean in right now and do it. That part of me is begging for me to put my lips to your neck and inhale the heavenly scent, it wants me bite down into you and inject the venom that will change you in three days time. That part of me wants to know that it can hold on to you forever. It rejoices because you want the same thing."

His frown grew here, and his voice lowered, becoming harder.

"But then there is the other part, the smaller part I've known for longer, the part of me I've been the past eighty years. This part is screaming at me not to do it. This part couldn't bear to see you in so much pain for such a selfish reason, or even at all. This part knows that you want this when you don't know what it is like. It's seething because you ask so readily to have your soul condemned to hell."

His voice died out toward the end, almost making him sound like he was in pain as he winced.

"You could tell me…What it is like to be a vampire, you could try to show me…But just so you know, I'll still want this. I want you, and I'm not going to let you keep me human. I love you, I'll let you try to convince me otherwise, but you are changing me."

"Bella-"

"No, Edward! I couldn't…I can't-"My voice broke and I choked up, tears filling my vision, "I couldn't stand it, being away from you again. You don't-you couldn't possibly, but then I just _can't_. Please," I begged.

"Please just, you don't have to right now, but soon. Please?" I looked up at him wide-eyed as the tears started to fall. My hands were fisted into the front of his shirt.

He sighed again before pulling me into a hug, "I'll think about it."

I nodded, knowing that it was the best answer I was going to get for now, and kept my face buried in the crook of his neck for the next several minutes.

"What happened after I left?" I needed a subject change, and this was something I was curious about.

He took a breath and stroked my hair, "You had just looked down at the locket when I reached up to rearrange the clasp, I had just grasped it when you spoke the words. I was so surprised when you disappeared that I immediately let go, and the locket disappeared as well."

He paused to kiss my cheek, and run his hand that wasn't stroking my hair up and down my back in a circular motion, "I was too shocked to move at first and I had no idea what happened. I didn't know the words were on the locket then, all I knew was that you had spoken the words and then you weren't there anymore. When I thought about it I thought that maybe you really had wanted to go home, and you only said to me what you did in case the locket I gave you didn't work. I thought maybe yours had broken. They looked alike, but I didn't know that they were one and the same.

"When I was finally able to move I got up and walked out of the room. I was in a daze and I was sure my heart was going to fall right out of my chest. I'm not sure how far I walked until Alice found me. She didn't know you were gone at first…She tried to convince me that you hadn't wanted to leave, but why _wouldn't_ you want to leave? I was in a daze for the rest of the time before the castle was attacked. I was wallowing in the pain, but I couldn't help but to think of you every moment of every day.

"I don't remember much about the people who took me in before Carlisle found me in the hospital. I wasn't there for long, and then the change…Bella-the blood lust, it's all you'll think about. It will be your first priority, at the first hint of blood you'll go crazy with the need for it, human blood is near impossible to ignore, especially for a new born. When you smell it, you'll be on top of it, and sucking the blood out before you even realize what's happening. The need for it will posses all of you, you'll ache for it so badly your body will almost start to shake. You'll do anything to get to it, anything to ease the burning at the back of your throat, and the hollowness in the pit of your stomach, but you'll never have enough…"

"But it won't always be like that. It will get easier to deal with as time goes on wont it? Isn't that what Carlisle said? That you have to build up the resistance to the call?"

"Yes, it will mellow out a little, but you'll always want it. Animal blood will never be enough, and yet will simply have to be."

I pushed away from Edward's chest to look him in the eyes again, "I'm not going to drink from humans. We can spend a few years building up my resistance until we even try having me around humans, but if I feel like I can't handle it, I promise not to argue with you pulling me away as swiftly as you can."

He sighed again and then lifted me up so he could stand. Taking my hand he led me toward the door, "I haven't agreed to this yet."

"No, but you need to change me as much as I need to be changed."

He sighed again, but then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, "Yes."

* * *

So this story may be ending soon...it really depends on Edward...

**Also, i'm thinking about starting a new story...it's basically about how Bella is an exchange student from another state rather than country sent to Forks...and her house brother? Edward...all human rated M... What do you think, is it a good idea?**

I'll also be editing the first to chapters to this story...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You won't be able to have children. Vampires are barren. The ability to reproduce is a function we no longer have. Our bodies are essentially dead, only locked in time as if encased by marble."

"I had thought about having children once; dreamed about it a little. There was going to be a girl and a boy. I could see them as if in a vision, the sun would be pouring down on their heads, bouncing off of the bronze locks as they ran, giggling through the garden. You would have been hiding behind a statue, waiting for them to rush by before jumping out to sweep them up into your arms. I smiled then, thinking I would scold you, telling you not to scare them…It had seemed so real to me…I would be disappointed with any child not your own, and they wouldn't deserve that. I could live the rest of forever without children. I would only ever want yours, and as that isn't an option for you, neither is it for me."

"You're being absurd."

"And you're not listening."

* * *

"I can't be sure of the analogy, but I would caulk it up to the likes of a recovering alcoholic. You put him into a room full of beer and he may be able to withstand the urge. He may be able to resist the pull the alcohol has on him. But if you put him in a room with the finest brandy, he'd start trembling at the hands. He might think 'Just one sip, I can handle one sip', but then he takes another and then another, unable to stop."

"So he would rationalize his addiction?"

"He'd rationalize anything for it."

"The thirst comes first and foremost then."

"…Yes."

* * *

"Hey Bella, what are you doing Spring Break? Because a bunch of us were thinking about going to Ruby beach for a day, do you want to go?"

I sighed, removing my eyes from their spot on my notebook up to Mike's face. He always came to talk to me, sitting on the edge of my desk, whenever Edward wasn't in school, because of the weather or because he had been talked into an extended hunting trip so that I would be able to stay over on the weekend. Today it was hunting, they left at lunch.

"No thank you, Mike. I think Alice wants me to stay over with her for Spring Break. She mentioned something about needing advice on clothes." Well, she had mentioned shopping. I doubted if my telling her what I did and didn't like would sway her decision.

"All week?"

"She has a big closet." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, hoping he would get the picture and just leave me alone.

He sat there for a moment longer, seeming to hesitate, before finally getting up and heading to his own chair. I let out a breath in relief. It had been getting more difficult to pretend interest around anyone. With any luck I wouldn't be here for much longer…well at least not human.

Edward and I have been having conversations about the changes and I feelings I would have if I were bitten. He was still as reluctant as ever, never seeming to accept my answers and trying to bring up things like what Charlie and Renee were going to do. I think that he was just getting desperate and was trying to grasp at straws; anything that would get me to change my mind about my decision.

What about school? And college? My friends and family? I'd never be able to see them again.

How could he not understand? Those were all things I had already given up on. Before I had been brought back to my own time I had thought myself stuck in his. At first I had been upset, but when I had gotten to know him it had been all made worth it. I had been away from it all for several months, and he thinks having been back for just a few weeks was going to make me sad about losing it all again?

Idiot.

But I was stubborn. I knew that he wanted to change me just as much as I wanted him to. I just needed him to see that I wouldn't be missing out on some great human experience. The only experiences I would want to have as a human all centered around him anyhow, and most things I could do as a vampire as well.

I wish he would stop worrying about what he thought was best for me, and start worrying about what I thought was best for me. He was making everything complicated when it didn't have to be.

The rest of the day passed by in a slow repetition of any other day Edward wasn't there. School tomorrow was going to blow phenomenally more so than my half day alone today, but they should be back tomorrow evening.

Renee called while I was cooking dinner. Apparently she wanted to see me and would be coming up to visit next week for Spring Break.

That should be lovely, unless Charlie mentioned it, she didn't know about Edward.

**So my new story is up. It's called My Aphrodisiac, you should check it out...:)**


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is dedicated to: **marie, the epitome of randomness, Karina1743, curlyangel, xlynnx, and cordqueen. **For being the only ones to stick with me and review last chapter. You guys rock!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Friday. 

In preparation of Renee coming to visit I decided to go to the grocery store. There was no reason for me to hear her complain because we were seriously lacking in feminine hygiene products. I had used the last of them a few days ago, and the shampoo, conditioner, and soap were all running low as well. 

Knowing my mother she would probably forget all of these things. I might as well add a razor, toothbrush, and shaving cream to the list. I never used shaving cream, preferring to use conditioner instead, but Renee had to have these things.

I also seriously doubted she would want that much fish.

I sighed as I looked over all the different brand of razors. Should I get her the Venus Breeze, or should I just get her some disposables? I wasn't sure if she had changed her brand since I've been gone. For me it's been nearly half a year, and for her nearly three. I'm sure she would use it either way, and I really didn't want to spend that much money on a razor, so I chose the disposables. 

An hour later I was back home in the kitchen, just putting the last of the things away when I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I could hear the ruffling of cloth as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Yeah, dad?" Who else was he expecting? As soon as I thought that I thought about Edward. Suddenly he didn't seem too far off.

"I was thinking maybe we should stock up on some things, if your mother is going to be here for a few days."

"Way ahead of you dad." I said as he walked into the kitchen. The bags that were still lying around made it obvious what I had meant by that.

He smiled, "I was thinking I would go fishing with Billy tomorrow. Do you have any plans?"

"Nope," but I was now planning on spending the day with Edward. Maybe I could have Alice call and ask about a sleep over?

"Oh, ok well-" just then the phone rang and he reached over to pick it up. I started to fold up the bags.

"Swan residence…Oh hello Alice."

My eyes snapped up at her name.

"A sleep over? Well I don't know I'll have to see if she has any plans."

I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion at him. Didn't I just say I didn't have any plans? He put the phone to his shoulder. 

"Alice wants to know if you would like to have a sleep over at her house tonight?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

He nodded his head back at me and put the phone back to his ear, "Yes she would love to…Ok dear, you have a good evening."

I smiled as Charlie handed me the phone, he loved Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Make sure you bring a jacket, there is going to be a storm tonight so we are going to play baseball. You get to watch."

"Um, ok."

"Hurry over though the storms going to start up soon."

"Ok Alice, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Good! See you soon!"

I laughed and hung up the phone, putting it back on the cradle. It turns out neither Alice or Emmett remembered me, as I didn't open the locket in front of them as well. I suppose it would have been a different memory, one involving all three of us if I had done so. I was sorry at first but they had both assured me they hadn't wanted to remember anyhow. Suppose they had really liked their lives? I understood immediately, why bother making them sad about their past all over again?

I was excited about watching them play. Edward had told me they played baseball, though I haven't seen them play yet. After I was done folding the bags and putting them away I went up to pack an overnight bag. When I had everything I would need I went back downstairs and headed for the door.

"What time are you going to be back tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, "Do you want dinner?"

"It's all right, just don't stay out too late. Or call if you are going to stay over again."

"Okay, see you tomorrow dad." I waved a hand at him and opened the door, stepping out.

"Bye honey, be careful out on the roads we're supposed to have another storm coming in."

The wind was already starting to pick up so I let the door swing shut behind me and rushed over to my truck. As soon as it was started I turned the heater on full blast and waited a minute or so until it got warmer before pulling out of the driveway. I flipped my windshield wipers on as it started to rain.

I felt a little giddy, my hands were shaking on the wheel and my knees were bouncing up and down. I had missed having Edward at school the past few days.

I was on the road nearing the turnoff to the Cullen's when it happened.

A clap of thunder resounded so loud it startled me. The immediate flash of light that followed in the dark night allowed me to know the storm was right over the top of me, but by then the damage was done.

I had jumped to the sound of thunder, sucking in a quick breath of air, and my hands had come away from the wheel.

When I had come back to my senses a moment later I was already in the other lane heading straight for the high pair of headlights coming at me. I panicked and swerved back into my lane.

But so did the other pair of headlights.

My heart dropped. In that moment I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive. It was a straight stretch of road with a speed limit of fifty miles an hour. Even if the other car was going the speed limit it would be like hitting a brick wall going one-hundred miles an hour.

Then the impact came. The other vehicle, a large truck from what I could make out, had tried to swerve back into their lane, but it was no use. The front of their vehicle smashed into the drivers front of mine, throwing me forward into the steering wheel before slamming me sideways into the window as the truck started to roll. Landing down into the ditch on the side of the road.

The truck rolled to a stop upside down. My arms were above my head, resting on the roof.

Another clap of thunder sounded, but I could barely hear it. It seemed a lot farther away than the last one, less real. I could still see all around me, but I couldn't make sense of anything.

All I could really hear as the sound of my own breathing and the thump of my heart. My head grew fuzzy as I realized my body ached everywhere-especially my chest and my head.

I blacked out to the thick smell of blood and gasoline.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I told you it was coming. I hope you liked the story. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"We are gathered here today in the memory of Isabella Marie Swan...my best friend.

"She preferred to be called Bella, and would automatically correct anyone if she were called by her full name. She was a beautiful girl of seventeen, funny and bright, but terribly shy. 

"She was on her way to my house for the night when it happened. I had asked her to come over for a sleep over. When she didn't show up I called her home, asking about her, only to discover she had left a half an hour prior. Worried, my brother and I got into the car to go look for her. We found her truck a little over a mile away.

"I remember the first time I met Bella, it was at school. It was January, just after our second semester had started. She had transferred from Arizona, to give her mother and new step-father some space. Someone had bumped into her at lunch and she ended up spilling her book-bag all over my lunch table. She looked horrified at having done so, and a quick blush covered her cheeks, before she ran out of the cafeteria. She looked so mortified I immediately got up to follow her. She's been my friend ever since. Even though she hated to shop, she never liked it when I would buy her things, claiming she didn't need it.

"…I remember she was very easy to blush, and she was capable of tripping over air. An impossible klutz. Sports of any kind posed a danger to her and those around her, and we don't even want to talk about the kind of trouble a flat, stable surface, could provide for her.

"Bella was a fast friend to make. She was easily trusting, completely selfless, and fiercely loyal. She was always putting others needs before her own. She was always trying to make sure you were alright, even if _she_ were the one that was hurt. She would apologize for things that were not her fault. She wanted everyone she loved to be happy.

"I'm going to miss her bright smiles, her selflessness, and the way blood would rush to her cheeks when she was embarrassed. I'm going to miss how she couldn't make it through a day without tripping, or dropping something at least once. I'm going to miss how hard it was to do something without her noticing. I'm going to miss my best friend. And I'm going to miss the last slumber party she never got to make it to.

"I'm going to miss _her._"

The speech went on to talk about her life. Every important date or milestone was mentioned, and some of her favorite things. The people in the crowd were brought to tears at some points, and laughter at others. An occasional whisper, a chuckle or sob, could be heard shortly followed by or after a 'that was Bella', or an 'I remember that, she did that all the time' even from the people who didn't really know her. There wasn't a person in the vicinity without tears in their eyes, whether they could shed them or not.

"I would like now, to end in a poem I know Bella would have liked,

Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
(Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!)"

* * *

Isabella Swan, the girl in question, wasn't breathing. She hadn't been breathing since she had left the house. It was a little uncomfortable standing there without her sense of smell, but such was the bargain she had to make in order to be in attendance at her own funeral.

She was standing at the edge of the cemetery leading into the trees so as not to be seen. There was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a man's head rested on her shoulder. The man was holding her to him, loosely, but he wasn't taking any chances.

It had been three months since the incident, and Bella Swan's body had never been found. The forensics at the site had found enough blood to know she couldn't have made it, and assumed that someone from the other vehicle, who were not at the scene, had hidden the body somewhere. 

Edward Cullen, the man holding her about the waist, had been the first person at the scene, and he was the one to take her body though that would never be known to the public. As soon as he had gotten her out of the truck he hadn't hesitated. Immediately he had put his mouth to her neck, and then to her wrists, forcing as much venom into her rapidly depleting bloodstream as he could.

Normally he wouldn't have bitten her wrists, because of the scars it would leave, but he had been desperate to save her.

The Cullen's, except for Edward, had all agreed to stay until the end of the school year and after the funeral before moving, especially since Alice had been asked by Bella's parents to make a speech. 

Edward and Bella had moved earlier to get her as far away from humans, and anyone who might recognize her, as possible, it was almost immediately. She had awoken from three days of agonizing pain in the new house. They were also the only two who were not in the crowd of people sitting before Alice.

At the end of Alice's speech Edward reached down and grabbed Bella's wrist, bringing it up to his mouth so he could kiss the scar.

"We should go now, Love." He murmured softly into her ear.

Bella nodded, and after one last glance to her parents she turned around, her blood red eyes meeting those of her fiancé. She nodded, smiled sadly and grabbed his hand before allowing him to lead her into the woods and back to the soon to be empty house.

As soon as they were back to the house she was allowed to breathe again, and so she spoke.

"Edward?"

He half turned in front of the door to the house to look at her, "Yes?"

She smiled, "I love you."

* * *

**The name of the Poem is _Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep _By Mary Frye**

**And like Chapter 13, I changed tenses on purpose. lol**


End file.
